Ladies Night Out
by Triaxx2
Summary: When Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Supergirl go for a Ladies night out around the galaxy, the boys follow, feeling they have to save them. Of course, that doesn't work like it's intended. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except mine. All others belong to their respective owners.

---

"Look, I'm not saying, that there's anything wrong with them, but... every so often, it's nice to make them sit at home, and worry about us, instead of the other way around." Shayera smiled calmly. Diana looked at Kara. Kara shrugged.

"When have you ever sat home and worried though?" Diana asked with a grin. Shayera thought about that a moment.

"Never, but that's not the point." She shook her head. "How often do they go out without us?" She asked calmly. Kara shivered slightly. Shayera was creepy when she was that calm. "All the time." She finished, though she only meant Lantern.

"Quite a bit." Diana admitted. Despite Batman's best efforts, the secret that they were dating came out.

"Only when I give permission." Kara stated matter-of-factly. They stared at her.

"How did you manage that?" Diana asked.

"Didn't have to. He always asks. He said he's always found it prudent not to argue with people ten times stronger than he is, and since I am..." Kara shrugged. The other two sighed. Both knew that wouldn't work for them. There was a knock at the door.

"Diana?" It was Batman. Kara and Shayera rose to their feet.

"Come in." Diana called. As he walked in, they walked out, but Shayera stopped in the door, and turned back.

"Think on that." She called, before walking away.

"Think on what?" Bruce asked.

"Girl talk." She said, idly shaking her head. His eyes danced, and she could see he was wondering just what they were saying. She also knew he wouldn't let up until he found out. Unless he was distracted. When she kissed him, she could tell he was sufficiently distracted.

---

I could hear the laughter, as I hit the wall. Lantern grunted. I knew it was with the effort of hitting me against the wall .What he forgot, was that I can now manipulate any energy, and that includes what his ring runs on, and produces. The energy clamp he'd so gleefully slammed me into the wall with, did the same to him. Another round of laughter from the assembled heroes watching the demonstration. The clamp vanished. My turn to attack. Lightning danced across the floor, walls, and through the air. Lantern flashed up a shield. I stopped the lightning in mid strike.

"Remember, almost no attack does not have a possible defense." I warned quietly. Lantern fired a ring blast. I threw a wall of energy up, and the blast impacted, then snapped back across the room, slamming into Lantern and sending him crashing into the wall. "Green arrow, shoot me." I threw my arms open wide. He shrugged.

"If you insist." He nocked an arrow, drew and fired with blinding speed. I twisted, and caught the arrow, then continued the spin, and threw it back. He nocked and fired again, and sparks flashed as the two collided.

"J'onn." Lantern waved the Manhunter in. I fired lightning which he phased through and then solidified only his fist. Instead of attacking the fist again, I twisted, and grabbed the fist, throwing it at the wall. The surprise of it caused him to unphase and slam into the wall. "Hawk." The grinning hero took a swing, and missed, while I came up with a blow to the point of his chin, and then spun round, and kicked him in the chest. I threw my hand up, calling a halt at that point.

"Most human's can't keep this up for very long, before they run out of energy." I grunted, through my panting. "Lantern, your turn. Dr. Light." Almost the instant I said it, a brilliant flash lit the training room, and it blinded most of us. Staggering back against the wall I truly wished for a pair of the magical sunglasses some of the other me's wore. They would have protected against the flash, and from the thudding sounds I heard, this would have been worth seeing. A flash of green light blasted back the other way, then the pounding resumed.

"Zero." A familiar voice cut through the sound, and the lights vanished. A moment later, green light suffused the room. A moment later, the room brightened, and I could feel the magic flowing to heal the injury of my eyes. With a blink I could see. Standing in the doorway, were our rescuers. Hawkgirl, and Supergirl. I threw John a glance, and we simply couldn't help it. We burst into laughter, joined a moment later by the rest of the assembled heroes, as well as the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd forgotten how good that felt." John grinned. Shayera lay behind him, left arm draped over his shoulder, the right tracing designs on his back.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile.

"Waking up next to the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Or above it." He grinned. After convincing the League to let her come back, which was a challenge in itself. Oddly enough, despite the betrayal, most of the newer league members had welcomed her with open arms. Certain members had been suspicious. Not the ones that would be expected however. Aqua man, who didn't have time to come up to the tower, had joined them using holographic communication technology, had supported her re-entry into the league. Of course the three who had gone with him to help her had supported her, along with Hawk and Dove. Along with Black Canary, they'd been joking about the watchtower being a bird cage. On the flip side of the coin, Booster Gold, normally a welcoming, and jovial hero, had taken personal offense to her for some reason. Supergirl straightened him out, with a little of what she called Kryptonian Chiropractics. He walked funny for a week following. The other two league magicians, Dr. Fate, otherwise known as Kent Nelson, and Etrigan, who preferred the human form of Jason Blood, had been adamant in refusal of her coming back Zatanna had convinced Fate, to give her another chance. As for Etrigan, well... Green Arrow had turned and walked straight back out of the room. He was still sulking over it, and he and Adam had ended up having words over it. The training room still bore the scars of those words.

As for the league core, the out come was much different. Bruce, Diana and Clark had voted against leaving her in the league, with J'onn, John, and Wally on the other side. Since the vote was stalemated, Alfred, called in because of that, had proposed waiting before voting again, to let tempers and feelings cool. Taking that advice to heart, they let the matter sit, and went on about building the new watchtower, using all the garnered technology to do so. Even New Genesis, and Apokolips, in an uncharacteristic show of good faith, had given them each a new piece of technology. New Genesis was the source of the new transporter, and Apokolips, the offensive weaponry. When they reconvened, the vote was unanimous. If she returned, she would be welcomed with open arms. Bruce was asked to restore her name to the league charter. He gave a snort, and told them he'd never removed it.

Hawkgirl had decided to take a room on the Watchtower, reserved for her. Though, as much time as she spent in Lantern's room, it was joked she was the only person in the place with two rooms.

"Why thank you." She laughed, a silver peal in the room. "I enjoy waking up to the best looking man on earth. Unfortunately, Lois get's jealous when they aren't alone." John rolled his head around to look at her. She was smiling widely when he looked, then exploded into another peal of laughter. Grinning, he twisted around, and stared at her, until she was finished, then leaned forwards and kissed her. Naturally, the alert warning went off at that moment.

---

Bruce Wayne twisted in Diana's arms, and she knew for a fact he was gripped by yet another of the nightmares that plagued him. She said nothing, and simply waited, gripping hard enough to maintain her hold, and nothing more. When he woke gasping, she calmed him down as she always did.

"Bruce dear, relax. It's me." He calmed down almost instantly. "You're safe now." He sighed, and nestled back into her embrace.

"Thank you." He muttered as he slid back into sleep. Diana said nothing. She knew it was the only nightmare he'd have. Never more than one a night, but some were worse than others. She stretched down, and slid up the blankets covering them, that he had kicked off in the course of the nightmare. She didn't know what the nightmares were, and he would never tell her, but she knew there must be something to them, if he was so constantly plagued by them. As she lay there, her thoughts drifted back to Hawkgirl's return to the League.

Flashback-Diana's POV

"Six to transport." Lantern's voice came across the intercom.

"Six?" Flash had asked curiously. Adam's voice came back this time, and he was plainly irritated.

"Yes, six." Lantern confirmed.

"I hate this bloody thing." Adam muttered as they waited.

"It's faster than walking." Supergirl muttered back. The reply was indistinct.

Then the room was suffused with the glow that was always associated with the transporter. The five heroes stood there a moment later. With them was a young man, looking decidedly nervous. Adam made no secret of checking for all his body parts. Supergirl simply rolled her eyes. I crossed the floor, reaching the group first. Shayera said nothing for a moment. What she was waiting for, I can't say, but I decided to take the initiative, and stepped forwards, offering my hand. She took it.

"Welcome home." Was all I could think to say. It rather degenerated from there.

End of Flashback

"Good morning Bruce." Diana grinned, as she brushed her hair. She was sitting in the chair in front of the mirror. "Why don't you come kiss me good morning." She suggested. He took on a decidedly Flash grin.

"I'm enjoying the view." He replied. Diana hadn't even bothered to dress before moving to the chair.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty man." She laughed. "Maybe I should show you just how we Amazon's teach officious men to behave." She grinned back.

"If it was as fun as last night, I'm game." He grinned at her. She laughed, and rose, walking to the closet. Wayne manor was not the biggest mansion on earth, but she was very glad it wasn't as drafty as others she'd been in. Bruce whistled as she opened the doors. "I could lay here all day watching that." The alarm signal went off.

---

I didn't open my eyes, as wakefulness rolled about. I could feel a finger poking me in the side, and a voice calling my name. "Adam." The voice was oddly, almost hauntingly familiar. Then my brain caught up with the rest of me, and my eyes snapped open. "Good morning cutie." Kara grinned down at me. "Thought you were going to sleep all day." She grinned. As she rolled off, I put my hands behind my head.

"Well, first, there was that riot we were called in for. That burned off quite a bit of power. Then as we were coming back from that, they robbed the bank. After that while you were saving the bus load of nuns, from the TNT, I had to stop a high-speed chase. Then cleaning the mess from your cat when we got home. And the sex last night. I think I have a right to be tired." I grinned, ticking each thing off on my fingers.

"I thought you like Mr. Freckles." Kara said, poking me in the ribs. I did like the cat, I gave him to her in the first place. For her last birthday.

"I love Mr. Freckles." Privately, I hated the name, and was willing to bet so did he. I made it a point never to mention it to anyone, excepting the cat, and only when I was totally sure she couldn't hear me. "But next time he makes a mess, it's your turn to clean it up dear." I grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. She laughed. "And as much as I'd enjoy laying here next to you all day, nature calls, and you have to get to work." I rolled out of bed dodging the pillow. I never hit the floor, since I'd found the working power that let me fly. Energy restrictions aside, it wasn't as fast, or as maneuverable as the way Supergirl, and the others did, but I didn't need it to be. I could rise much faster than they could, even if they could out run me horizontally. Though she'd never admit it, Supergirl falls faster than I do.

"Party pooper." She chuckled as she rose. Walking to the bathroom, I had the distinct feeling I was being watched. I knew it was Kara. I could see the cat's tail lying in the bathroom door twitching slightly.

"I think I'm being watched. Gee Mr. Freckles, I never knew you felt that way." A snicker floated down the hall behind me. I rounded the corner and the cat stared up at me. I could almost swear he had a cat-grin on his face. He rose, and stretched as I stretched.

"Mmmm." Drifted from the door. Without skipping a beat, I stretched the other way.

"Run Mr. Freckles, I'll hold her off while you escape, she sounds like she's about to eat you." I grinned, then stopped, as I saw the cat's back arch, and the hair on it stand up.

"She doesn't strike me as the pussy eating type." The voice as very female, and it wasn't anything I, or my body recognized. My internal defenses snapped into play, and lightning arced out, striking the woman in the chest. She was pitched across the hall, as a blast of heat vision cut through the wall from the bedroom. I rose into the air, as I floated forwards. Magic flared around me, armoring me in my outfit, and I lifted a hand behind me to the black tabby cat behind me. Magic flared again, and Mr. Freckles exploded upwards into a Bengal Tiger. I threw my right hand up and back preparing to unleash another lightning blast, when I finally identified the woman. Circe, the Sorceress. Changing the lightning to pure energy, I flashed my arm forwards, but it was to late. That instant of hesitation had given her the opening she needed. Pure force slammed into my chest, as Mr. Freckles railed around the corner. I hit the wall, as he bumped into Circe.

---

Supergirl, mean while, was having her own problems. Circe knew exactly what she could do, and had brought along friends. An ice elemental, a fire elemental, and a air elemental. The first countered her strength, lowering the temperature in the room to sap it. The second could take her heat vision without problem. The last, was countering her ability to fly away. She heard lighting crackle farther down the hall, then saw Mr. Freckles burst in. Through the wall. The huge tiger slammed directly into the back of the ice elemental, forcing the fire elemental to dodge, or be quenched by the water that made up the ice elemental, when it melted. The air elemental turned and blew Mr. Freckles off, but the ice elemental never regained it's feet. Supergirl's heat vision cut through it and melted it into a puddle. Mr. Freckles screamed in pain at the same time, and Kara looked over. A patch on his left hip smoked where he'd been hit. Now she was mad. Inhaling, she drew back, and then exhaled, the icy temperatures cooling the fire and dissolving the elemental. The air elemental fled. A split second later, lightning flashed down the hall. Adam yelped in pain, then she heard the distinctive sound of a spin kick. A swish, followed by a thud. Circe flew down the hall a moment later. She thumped off the ground, and flipped into the air. Fire flashed from her hands, and then died, as Adam screamed. Supergirl raced around the corner, and slammed her fist into the sorceress jaw. There was an audible crack as she impacted, and then another as the other fist caught her in the chest. Supergirl spun around and slammed her foot into Circe's jaw, putting her down for the count. She started when Adam laid a robe on her shoulders.

"Don't want you to catch a cold." He smiled. She smiled back, and started to kiss him, when the alarm blared. They both had, and voiced, the same thought.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what happened?" John asked. He was in uniform, as was Shayera. J'onn held up a hand. The transporter flashed. On one side, stood Batman, and Wonder Woman. On the other, Adam and Supergirl. They were all in perfect condition, except Adam, who had cat fur, and a lightning scar down his armor. His right arm was also charred.

"The six of you are needed in a small town, called Parvale, Idaho. A government lab nearby, has been experimenting, with a new form of cybernetics. Combat robot's naturally, except, they've escaped. The military has sealed off the area, but they can only contain, not destroy the robots." J'onn reported. "Superman, and Flash are already on site, but they need assistance."

"Easy pickings." Adam grunted. Batman glared at him, but said nothing. "Can you send one of the other magicians to our place, Circe's knocked out on the floor. Wonderwoman glared at him.

"You left her alone?" She stared amazed. Supergirl laughed.

"I'm the one that knocked her out. Don't worry, she'll stay that way." She grinned. Wonderwoman sighed as J'onn nodded.

"Etrigan will pick her up." Adam nodded. Lantern and Hawkgirl landed on the pad. They were holding hands as they beamed out. J'onn sighed to himself. He was thinking of his family. Then a thought occurred to him. He made a mental note of it, and then turned back to the consoles.

---

"This is not a town." Kara announced. Four of the others looked at her. Hawkgirl spoke up.

"Then what is it?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"A wide spot in the road." Adam replied, grinning. It was true. There was one main road leading down the center of the city, with over sized shoulders, and buildings lining it. Superman and Flash were in the middle of a crowd of robots. "Let's go help the good old boys." They charged in. Hawkgirl swept left, and Supergirl right. Lantern and Wonderwoman began to bash through the center. The robots were humanoid, with two arms, and two legs, but well armed. The left arm had a 7.62mm machine gun, and spinning saw blade, carbon tipped, and razor sharp, while the right had a human hand, and a 30 watt laser cannon. Adam and Batman charged up the center of the mass, flanked by the flying heroes. Breaking through the masses was easy. Ring blasts, and heat vision, along with a judicious sprinkling of Wonder fist, and Hawkgirl's mace demolished the robots. Adam closed a little more, armed with electricity surrounding his hands, and Batman throwing Batarangs. From the other side, Superman and Flash were making short work of the robots that had attacked them. When the rescue group arrived, The robots turned and fled.

"Looks like a glitch in the combat AI." Adam grunted. He received a look of disgust from Batman.

"We noticed that too. But they'll be back. They seem to have access to the base's construction facilities." Superman informed them.

"Oh, a strategic rearward advance." Adam muttered. Six strange looks met his proclamation. "Tactical retreat. Pulling back, until you've got sufficient forces to overwhelm your opponents." Lantern nodded, and then took charge.

"We're going house to house to make sure we don't leave any behind. Adam, Shay, swing out to the left. Kara, Diana, out to the right. Wally, we'll take the right side of the main street, Bruce, Clark, take the right." The eight spread out. Lantern lifted his ring, using it to see inside the houses on the left, with Superman doing the same on the far side. Adam used his magic for the same effect, and Supergirl used her vision.

---

"So? Given any further thought to it?" Kara asked, as they swept for spies, and leftovers. Diana rolled over and stretched her neck out.

"The ladies night?" Kara nodded. "I was actually, thinking it was a good idea. Most of the time, my days off get interrupted. If I'm out of reach of the Watchtower, that can't happen. What about you?" Diana asked.

"Sounds wonderful. It would serve as a perfect chance to get to know Hawkgirl." She stopped and focused. Heat beams sliced through a canister, and it exploded. A fine mist of meth smoke surrounded the two. Kara stared at Wonderwoman sheepishly. They flew out of the smoke and looked back at the devastation. Diana muttered something, that while Kara caught, she couldn't understand because it was in ancient Greek. Then it flickered to her, the meaning, she still had Adam's memories stuck in the back of her mind. She grimaced at the oath. "It wasn't my fault." She said defensively.

"I know. It wasn't directed at you." Diana shook her head. "Just at idiots in general." She shook her head. They turned and continued on.

---

"So, with the wings, how do you?" I asked, unable to resist the temptation.

"That's none of your business." Hawkgirl replied with a grin, and a blush. I laughed.

"Oh, never mind. I knew you liked to be on top, but I would have never guessed a practical reason for it." I rolled sideways in the air, to dodge a playful swing of her mace. At least, I assumed it was playful. I wasn't in the mood to find out the correct answer, so I changed the subject. "I think that a ladies night out is a wonderful idea." I said, not taking my eyes off the magic as it swept through the houses.

"How in hell did you find out? Torture?" She asked.

"Well..." I could feel myself blushing, trying to figure out how to explain, without seriously embarrassing myself. I decided to be blunt. "I have seven active powers at a time, but I can only change five of them. Two can't be suppressed like the rest. The magic, and the glow. Along with those, right now I have flight, telekinesis, accelerated healing, my innate powers, and altered visions. That last, is similar to what Kara and Clark can do, but without the heat vision." I took a deep breath. "The reason the glow cannot be suppressed, is because it requires emotions for power, and controlling them is the only way to control it, otherwise it feeds off them uncontrollably." She nodded. "The only time I lose control enough for that to happen, is when..." She stared. I stumbled there, unable to, as other me's did, work past the block there. I loosed a lightning bolt into a house. There was an explosion, and like Kara and Diana, though we didn't know it, we were surrounded in meth smoke. Floating out of it, I sighed. "I hate when a distraction goes wrong. Look, when is the only time you lose control." I asked. She simply stared back at me. "That's right, you don't."

"Look, what ever it is you're trying to say, just do it. You aren't going to embarrass me." She said, as we floated along, the magic still sweeping every house.

"It's not you I'm worried about embarrassing." I muttered, but I knew she heard me. "Alright, be blunt. While we're having sex, I lose all control of my emotions, and the powers activate. Since she's what I'm touching, we don't have any secrets from each other. The glow bypasses all mental, and physical blocks, and recovers every single bit of information." I blurted it out, and then turned back to the search.

"Is that what was making you so nervous?" She asked with a peal of laughter. I nodded slightly. "And Kara told me you weren't a prude."

"I'm not, I just don't enjoy admitting it." I muttered.

---

"So, how are things with you and Shayera?" Flash asked. John turned his head ever so slightly.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" He replied, turning back to the wall.

"Curiosity." Flash shrugged. "I just wondered, if you've gotten past the bad emotions."

"Oh. She convinced me to let them go." Lantern stopped, and turned his head towards his friend. "Shay can be very convincing once she sets her mind to it." He grinned, and turned back. Twin explosions occurred from either side of the town. Lantern rolled his eyes. "I wish they'd be... quiet." The ring flickered off, and he looked forwards. Flash turned his head.

"That has got to be the second biggest robot I've ever seen." He uttered. John nodded.

---

Superman was focused entirely on watching through the buildings, and Batman was not known to start a conversation, so they said nothing as they went about they're work. Then Batman noticed the robot.

"Clark." He tapped Superman on the shoulder.

"What?" The Kryptonian asked distractedly.

"Company." Batman muttered. Superman turned his head, and stared for a second at the robot.

"That, is without a doubt, the third biggest robot I've ever seen." He muttered, and charged.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's not good." Diana muttered. Kara laughed.

"I'd have to put it a little higher than not good." She grinned. A blast of heat vision lanced out, and slammed into the robot. It seemed to be made up of dozens of the smaller robots. Six legs, with each ending in a hand made of the robots, plus a tail, that, confirming Diana's suspicions, fired a laser blast, that was deflected off one of Lantern's shields. The two super heroines charged in, pulling back for a matching blow to the massive robot's head. The creature reeled back, and then fired a blast. Diana deflected it off her gauntlets, but it threw them to the ground. Green lightning lashed out and slammed into the robot, distracting it from smashing them. Hawkgirl dove in from above, slamming her battle mace into it, the weapon sparking with energy. The creature reared back on it's rear four legs, and two blasts of heat vision, and a ring blast slammed into the monsters chest. Flash darted forwards, and distracted it, causing it to fire it's laser at him. He dodged with ease. Another blast of lightning slammed into the creature, and Flash bolted up the front of the creature, driving his fist into the middle of the mess, then racing back out with a wire in hand. Diana pushed off the ground, and slammed the creature with her fists, throwing it up on two legs. Kara joined her a moment later, followed by Clark. Lantern slammed it from above, with an energy mace of his own, and Hawkgirl hit it again. Then they heard Adam yell.

"Back off, this is going to be really nasty!" The three beating on it, flew back, with Kara and Clark hitting it with heat vision, and Lantern firing blasts of energy. As soon as Hawkgirl was clear, Adam yelled something none of them could understand. Then they saw what he meant about dangerous. A massive lightning bolt, pure white in color, and almost seven feet thick at the tip, slammed down into the middle of the robot. Sparks flew, and then it exploded. Everything went white, then green. As the smoke cleared, Lantern lowered the force-field. It probably wasn't needed, but he had done it anyway. After all, Shayera was with them. Flash appeared, having out run the blast. Kara looked around.

"Where's Adam?" She asked, suddenly concerned. Then she stopped, she could hear him, but didn't see him. A pile of debris exploded upwards. Adam stepped out, looking nearly unharmed. Nearly, blood ran freely down both his arms. Kara landed next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got blown up, it happens." He shrugged, then turned around. "Can you pull those shards of glass out of my back? I can't heal with them in there." She stared and did so. "This is going to hurt like hell." He muttered, then screamed. She watched in amazement as the wounds stopped bleeding, then smoothed over. She stared at him as he turned around. He smiled, and toppled forwards.

"Adam!" She caught him as he fell.

---

"He will be fine." J'onn informed her. "He simply over-extended himself." Kara sighed, and laid her hand on his. "He is unresponsive, because he is in a self-induced, and likely protective trance. It may be possible to bring him out of it, but... I would not recommend it."

"Can he hear me?" She asked. He nodded. She turned towards Adam. "You're a jerk, a great big jerk. Making me worry over you, I should beat you." She snapped.

"Go ahead." He replied. She stared a moment. He opened his eyes, lifting his free hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Just fine." He grinned. "For a great big jerk that is." She stared as he laughed.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized. He continued laughing waving for her to stop.

"No big deal, I meant to tell you, but I knew you had my memories, so I thought you knew." He replied, as he finished. "I should have said something. Now, as for that beating." He began. She laughed.

---

"I told you so." Lois muttered. He had told her during the second Hawkgirl incident. She elbowed Clark as they listened to the conversation through the wall. She turned, to see him gone. She turned back, to see Kara leaning against the wall.

"Told who so, and about what?" Kara asked. Lois sighed.

"Clark, and that you two were right for each other. You're a perfect match. You compliment each other very well." She smiled. "Besides, I can see you have him well in hand." A sigh passed her lips. "If only that would work with your cousin." She muttered.

"You aren't going to need to worry about that. I'm going to kill him." Kara assured her, and walked back into the room.

---

"Don't you wonder?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Wonder what?" Lantern responded, adjusting his arms. He was standing behind her with his arms draped over her shoulders, nuzzling against her hair. She leaned back.

"What secrets are locked inside the minds of the people around here?" She grinned.

"Such as?" He grinned.

"Booster Gold, is from the future. Plus there is Orion, and Mister Miracle, both from far flung alien worlds. Dr. Fate, and Adam, both have memories, from thousands of years ago, and Adam has memories from other multiverses. Just imagine the kind of knowledge that's there." She laughed.

"Yes, but think about who you're talking about. Most of them only tolerate each other, because we can beat them into it." Lantern laughed.

"Except Adam." She pointed out. He laughed, and nodded.

"True. But if Supergirl wasn't around, I don't think he would be either." Lantern laughed. "But enough about them. I want to concentrate entirely on you." He said, and leaned around front to kiss her.

---

"Not tonight. I've got a head ache." Bruce muttered and rolled over. Diana stared and resisted the urge to slam her fist into his head, and really give him a reason.

"What's on your mind? This is the first time you've ever said that." She asked concerned. He sighed.

"Worried." Bruce grunted. Diana's eyes narrowed and she poked him in the side.

"The great Bruce Wayne, worried?" She chuckled. "Or is it the Mighty Batman?"

"Both." He grunted again. Diana sighed. :He's going to make me pry it out of him.:

"Alright, I'll bite, what's got the two of you nervous?" She asked, tickling his side. He rolled over, to get away. Then he rolled back.

"This." He held a small velvet box in his hand. She stared, and he sighed. "Alfred gave this to me. On my eighteenth birthday, in accordance with my parents will." He opened it, and the ring inside was breathtaking. A hexagonal diamond, with a flat top, and six rubies set around it. A long band of sapphire ran around the outside of the golden band. Diana gasped. "It was my mothers engagement ring."

"She must have been an amazon." Diana breathed. Bruce looked at her curiously. "To carry that." Bruce laughed.

"The will also left very specific instructions." He smiled. "I was to only show this ring to two people. Alfred, and the one."

"The one?" Diana asked.

"The one I wanted to marry." Her mind clicked, and she gasped. "Will you marry me Diana?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course." She laughed, and kissed him. He lifted her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it a moment.

"Take it off." He asked. She stared at him in surprise. "My headache is gone." Then she grinned, and replaced the ring in the box, and set it on the table.

---

"What a day." Flash muttered. He was sitting back in his apartment, enjoying being still. For the fastest man on earth, sitting still was the most enjoyable thing he did all day. Of course, the instant he leaned his head back, hands folded on his stomach to sleep, all hell broke loose. An explosion sounded out side window, and he was up and there just in time to see something white streak away, followed by something orange. A second later, he was out and down the stairs after them. As he closed the distance between them, a thought crossed his mind. :Looks like I might have some competition for fastest man on earth.: He poured on more speed, rapidly closing the gap between them. As he closed in on the first speedster, he grinned. :Maybe not man.:

"Hurry up, he's getting away!" The woman, in a deep orange version of his suit, with obvious modifications, and stylized silver stars instead of his lightning logo. He looked forwards, and saw she was right. He accelerated, and left her behind as he raced forwards. Whoever he was, he was faster than that woman, but not faster than Flash. Turned out, there was no competition at all. He caught the white suited man, and grabbed his leg. The man tripped and tumbled forwards as Flash stopped. He slammed into a car. The woman stopped just past Flash, over balancing a bit and almost falling. "You caught him!" She sounded amazed. Something was funny.

"Of course. I am the fastest man alive." He grinned widely. He held out his hand. She stared for a second then shook it. "And you would be?"

"I am called Dancer, Comrade." She smiled back at him. It struck him then and there, that she was Russian.

"Flash." He replied unasked. "Who is that?" He pointed at the unconscious man in the white suit.

"Suncross." She replied, almost spitting the name. "My prototype."

"Prototype?" Flash asked, blinking.

"Yes, her prototype." A man said, stepping out of the shadows of a building behind them. Flash jumped. "Don't worry. My name is Dr. Krochev. I can see you're a little confused." He replied.

"Just a little." Flash nodded.

"Suncross, and Dancer, are based off of you." He sighed. "We found your peculiar abilities, very interesting, and sought to duplicate them. It didn't work quite as well as it was supposed to. Unfortunately, the formula we found, only works on women." The doctor shrugged.

"He's not a woman." Flash pointed out.

"Sorry. I mean it only works on women correctly." He sighed. "Suncross, was the test subject for the project. His father, was the man who created the formula. He took the formula, and became this. Unfortunately, the process was not exact. He cannot control his own speed. Once he starts moving he can't stop. Poor Peter. His father only learned it, when he asked his son to come to him from across the room. Peter couldn't stop, and blew his father into nothing but blood." Dancer sniffled. "When Peter ran, Alexia took the other vial, to catch him. That's how they ended up here."

"How did you get her so fast?" Flash asked.

"I can feel my niece and nephew. I have a rather unique power of my own. I move simply through any handy shadow. I've been following them for days now." The man looked up. "Can you help us?" He asked. Flash swallowed.

"I don't know." He answered after a moment's thought.

"Please, try?" Alexia asked.

"I will." He touched the communicator in his ear. "J'onn, you there?"

"Yes." The deadpan voice came back. "There seem to be two other energy signatures similar to yours, is there something wrong?"

"You could say that." Flash responded with a sigh. "Bring the three of us, and the doctor here with us up please."

"Momentarily." J'onn responded. There was a hum, and the four flashed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flash has got a girlfriend." We teased sing-song. Flash threw Kara and I a murderous glance over his shoulder, as he lead the other speedster away.

"So, Kara dear, when are the three of you going?" I asked curiously, ignoring the murderous glance Clark flashed me as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Tonight, we should be back by noon, day after tomorrow." She replied, wrapping an arm around my waist. She stuck out her tongue at Clark. "There's only one problem." She said. "We need a ship."

"Ask Lantern for a Javelin." I suggested.

"Shayera did, but no luck." She replied. "They're all booked."

"Batsy's got access to Wayne's spacecraft, try him." I suggested. Again she shook her head.

"None of the completed craft have the range to get where we want to go." She smiled up at me. "But you've got space craft."

"And you want to borrow one." I finished her thought. She nodded. "Alright, I can arrange that."

"I just knew you would." She grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have it waiting about six, I'll let you pick it out." She turned and bolted away.

"Great, now I've got to do that." I muttered, and turned away.

---

"These guys, just don't know when to give up." Hawkgirl grunted, slamming her sparking mace into the huge lava hound. The creature fell back, not wounded, but stung. They were literally living lava, so it was exceedingly hard to get rid of them. Even with water, since the others would surround it, and heat it back up, turning it back into lava. Wonderwoman nodded, discarding the now flaming tree she'd grabbed.

"Sort of like you?" Diana jibed. Hawkgirl laughed. "Lantern, hurry up!" She yelled.

"This is not as easy as it looks!" He yelled back. He was scooping water up with a huge glowing bucket. The bucket lifted out of the water, and he swung it ponderously around. "Where's Flash when you really need him?" Lantern grunted.

"With his girlfriend." Supergirl grunted, striking through the middle of one of the pack. Lantern made a final effort and swung the bucket over the pack of hounds, before he lost his control, and the bucket dissolved, throughly soaking, not only the hounds, but all three women, and himself.

"His what?" Hawkgirl asked, a few minutes later, after smashing the last of the hounds, and sprinkling it with a powder Blood had given her. It would keep them from reviving.

"Flash, has found a female speed demon." Supergirl grinned. "She, and her brother, also a speedster, came up with him over night. As well as her uncle, who doesn't want to let the rest of us know his power."

"How did that happen?" Lantern asked.

"Apparently, he met them when he caught her brother blowing through a gas truck. It was parked for the night, but Flash ran them down and stopped her brother. He wasn't really evil, but he can't control his speed. She can, but she's not as fast as Flash."

"I mean how did they get those powers?" Lantern clarified.

"Oh, the Russians were interested in Flash's abilities, and tried to duplicate them. Turns out only women can handle the formula. Or could, apparently their father was the only one that knew the formula, and he was killed in an accident during the testing. They sought out Flash, because he's faster than both of them, and the only one that could catch him. He's unconscious, and Flash is sleeping right now. J'onn is looking for a way to counter act the formula." Supergirl finished.

"I'm amazed." Hawkgirl said simply.

"Me too. Does she talk as fast as he does?" Diana asked.

"Don't know." Supergirl shook her head. "She speaks mostly Russian, and I'm not so good at it. Even with Adam's memories. Flash seems to though."

"Flash speed reads. He probably read a Russian-English dictionary." Hawkgirl muttered. Lantern snorted.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He laughed. "Anything for a date."

"Lantern." J'onn's voice flickered over the radio. "You are needed on the tower."

"Right, beam me up." Lantern grunted. Light flashed, drawing all four of them up.

---

"Batman! Duck!" Superman fired a blast of heat vision over Batman's head, and the robot exploded. Batman said nothing, but whipped out a trio of batarangs, knocking the guns out of the hands of the thugs supporting the robots. He blocked a flying punch, and whirled around with a kick to the chest. The thug flipped in the air, and slammed into another one, at the same instant Batman did the third. He blocked a punch, and whirled around, kicking the man in the chin. He stutter-stepped back and Batman followed up with another kick, this time to the chest, knocking the thug into the last standing one of his friends.

"Thanks." Batman grunted as the last one fell.

"So, you really proposed?" Superman asked, bending a bar around the three.

"Yes." Bruce responded.

"And she said yes." Clark asked. The top slid open as they approached the Batmobile.

"Yes." He responded. Clark flashed him a nasty glance, but continued.

"And you want me to what?" He asked.

"Be my best man." Batman grunted as he dropped into the seat.

"Of course." Clark nodded. "You will for me?"

"Of course... What?" Bruce stared stunned.

"When I finally propose, you'll be my best man?" He asked.

"How long has this been rumbling around in that over-size brain of yours?" Batman asked. He knew Clark had told Lois, but didn't think he'd be considering this.

"Since I met her." Clark grinned. "But only seriously for a few weeks now. So you will?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

"Thank you. Who is Diana using for a maid of honor?" Clark asked.

"That's part of the problem. She's torn between Hawkgirl, and Supergirl." Bruce grunted.

"Sounds nasty." Clark laughed.

"It is." Replied the Batman.

---

"Somedays, being telepathic, isn't all it's cracked up to be." J'onn muttered, in an uncharacteristic use of language. He rubbed his forehead. Booster Gold, standing beside him, was complaining mentally again, though this time about his girlfriend. J'onn found himself, inches away from sending the man back to the future, in small, individually marked boxes, inside a larger one, marked in large, red letters: Some assembly required.

"Booster, call on line three-seventeen, it's that cute doctor again." Adam yelled from below. As Booster flew down to take the call, J'onn threw Adam a look of thanks. Adam just grinned back, and slammed the console he was standing behind with his fist. Sparks flew, and Adam growled.

"Trouble?" J'onn asked, as he floated down to join the mage.

"Yes." Adam responded. "This bloody," He hit it again. "Stupid, hunk of garbage," He kicked it. J'onn winced, knowing Adam always wore steel-toed boots. "Won't let me dial," He kicked it again. "out." He finished.

"That isn't a valid number." J'onn pointed out calmly.

"Yes, it is, it's for the UCS TDI." Adam responded.

"The what?" He asked.

"Ule corp system works trans-dimensional interface." Adam replied, kicking the console again. There was a beep, and the screen changed. A floating, spinning red logo, consisting of an S, inside a C, inside a U. "There it goes. Command interface, Code Arvaria."

"One moment." The computer replied. J'onn watched in fascination as the computer changed screens, several times, in rapid succession. "Ships available, Adamantium, Orcane, and Tervatre."

"Tervatre." Adam responded. A picture appeared. "Orcane." A second photo appeared. "Move Orcane to earth station, one-seven- four-lr f-five-seven-six." He muttered. The screen went blank.

"What was that about?" J'onn asked.

"Something the girls asked for." Adam replied, rather cryptically.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you get it?" Kara asked. She was wearing jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt, with her hair tied in a tail behind her head.

"And it had better be good looking." Hawkgirl warned. I simply nodded, in answer to both questions.

"And safe." Batman grunted from behind me. I could almost feel Lantern nodding with him.

"I'd trust my life to it." I responded. Supergirl snorted.

"That's not a resounding endorsement." She grunted.

"She told me about that river boat." Hawkgirl laughed. Diana nodded.

"It only had one hole in the bottom when we got in." I replied defensively. "And she was the one so desperate for a cruise up the river."

"Let's see it." Lantern cut off the reply. I nodded, and touched the headset I was wearing.

"Orcane, decloak, sensor hot." I muttered into the throat mike. Alarms blared.

"Alert, unidentified space ship in range, unresponsive to hails." The computer's voice blared. Looking out the window, it was possible to see the long, silver ship. Almost 200 feet long, with two long, gracefully forward curved wings, the nose cone bristled with a main rail gun, and four smaller pulse cannons. Along the upper edge, three long range laser turrets sat. They were even offset, so they could fire past each other. Another one sat on each wing. There was no engine exhaust out the back, but instead yet another turret sticking out the back. The silver etched designs on the wings, and side were visible. A hologram appeared before them. It was a bald man's head.

"I resent the insinuation that I am unsafe." The man's head said.

"J'onn, cancel the alert, it's alright." Lantern muttered as he depressed the ear piece. The alarm shut off. "So that's the Orcane?" He asked, pulling the name out of the back of his memory.

"Yes, she's got capacity for four, and a Star skid drive." I grinned. "She'll skip across space, and get you where ever you need to go, in about 15 minutes." I swept my arm out to encompass the ship, including the floating head.

"You know I resent being called she." The head muttered.

"Stow it." I muttered back at him.

"It's perfect." Diana pronounced walking up. "Let's go." She turned, and Hawkgirl, and Supergirl followed. Lantern sighed, and turned away. Batman wasn't about to let me go though.

"That damn thing had better be safe, or I'm coming after you." Bats warned, and stalked off. I didn't even bother to stop, and look around, as I gave him the finger. I simply did so, and turned away.

---

Shayera, Kara, and Diana beamed aboard the ship, and found themselves face to face with the avatar of the AI. The young woman grinned at them, highlighted by the fact that her skin was blue. "Call me Ory." She grinned.

"But what was?" Diana asked, pointing out the window.

"That head?" The woman asked, grinning. "A private joke between the lord and myself."

"Lord?" Kara asked, fairly sure she meant Adam.

"Nevermind, if he didn't mention it, it isn't important." She grinned. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Gretadal." Shayera replied. Though she still had her mace hanging from her belt, she, along with Kara and Diana had not worn costumes, wishing to go inconspicuously. Instead she was wearing a black t-shirt, with two slits cut for her wings, and snaps underneath to hold the back closed. Jeans, and cowboy boots completed the look. She wore her hair braided flat. Kara laughingly referred to her as a wild west Valkyrie. Diana simply grunted. Diana was in her usual casual outfit, white pants, and blouse, along with a light grey suit jacket. Shayera thought it wasn't suited for what they were doing, but didn't want to say so, instead she just grinned. Kara said nothing about that. She was wearing blue jeans as well, along with sneakers, and a deep blue t-shirt, which proclaimed in bold white letters, Keep your eyes off my ass, and my foot will stay out of yours. Diana had disapproved, while Shayera just laughed.

"Never heard of it." Ory replied. Shayera gave her a disappointed look. "Hang on." With a wave of her hand, a holo-graphic map appeared in the air. "Point it out." Shayera turned about the room, before lifting her hand and touching a deep blue star. The system expanded, and she touched the seventh planet. "Oh, that one." Ory chuckled wryly. "Be there soon."

"How?" Kara asked, then her question was answered. The effects of bending space, both on the body, and the mind, are more than a little disconcerting. The world seemed to warp around her, and she found she could almost feel the ripples, as the ship bounded from wave top to wave top. It was as if space was suddenly compressed, to form waves, and the ship moved along the compressed space as easily as a jet ski jumping waves. She could tell they were slowing, as the time between impacts, and skips lessened. Then suddenly the ship stopped.

"Star skid drives. Bends space, so we don't have to travel the entire distance. Time lapsed: 32 minutes, EST." She grinned.

"Eastern standard?" Diana questioned.

"Earth standard." The hologram replied. "Different planets have different rotational cycles, but I put everything on human clocks." She shrugged. "Engaging gravitic drives." She muttered.

"I hope they aren't as jumpy as that last one." Kara muttered.

"No, they simply manipulate the gravity affecting the ship." Shayera smiled sadly. "Thangarians have used them for centuries."

"Where do you think we got the technology?" Ory grinned. "Clearance to land granted. Impact in thirty seconds." She burst into laughter at the expressions on their faces at the last sentence. "Landing now." There was a gentle thud as they touched softly to the ground. The three walked out the air lock, onto the planet.

"Is this what I think it is?" Diana asked, waving around. Shayera nodded, grinning. Kara laughed. "Great, an entire bar planet." She sighed. "Lead the way."

---

"So, you mean as long as I stay slow, I won't loose control?" The man asked, with a very light Russian accent. Flash nodded. "That's wonderful."

"Yes Peter, it is, isn't it." Alexia asked, with a sad smile. Peter nodded, hanging his head. "Can he be cured?" She asked Flash. Flash sighed.

"Yes, I think so, but I don't know how. We have our greatest minds working on the problem." Flash replied, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Your uncle is working with them as well." He added. The two nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Peter smiled. Alexia smiled as well. Three stomachs rumbled at the same time.

"How about something to eat?" Flash suggested. Two grins met his suggestion. The three walked out the door. As the door closed, light flashed inside the room, and a small black ball, rolled out from under the bed. Four legs, long and flexible slid from holes in the lower half of the orb. From the top, two long, flexible arms, and an antenna. A moment later, and eye, and cybernetic ear appeared, each on it's own stalk. Then the orb began to ascend the wall, using suction cups, and unscrewed the air vent. The cover lifted, and the long slender arms enabled it to reach back through and replace the screws, so as not to be noticed. The robot turned and began to walk down the vent shaft.

---

"I wonder?" John mused. Bruce glanced at him.

"Wonder what?" He asked quietly. They were attending a party, that supposedly was going to be crashed, though by who they didn't know.

"Whether Shayera would say yes if I asked her." John replied. Bruce laughed slightly. John didn't say what he meant, but Bruce knew.

"Of course she would. She loves you." He replied. "Think you can find a minister?" He asked, grinning.

"No problem. Mine has already agreed. He doesn't care that she's Thanagarian, either." John laughed, a little louder than Bruce had.

"So, who is your best man going to be?" Bruce asked. John sighed.

"I can't decide. Either you or Wally." Bruce looked sideways at him.

"Go with Wally. I'm going to be busy." He smiled. John looked back.

"With what?" He asked.

"My own wedding." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

ccabello: I wanted to thank you for your reviews. I just realized I've forgotten before.

---

"So, this is what the infamous Shayera Hol has been reduced to." A large alien, whose race was close enough to human, as to be in determinate, laughed, poking her in the ribs.

"Keep your fingers, to yourself, or you'll be eating around them." Shayera grunted. Diana was out cold, drunk already. Kara was eating something molecularly close enough to Nachos for no distinction to be made. Since the sun of this world was yellow, Kara's enhanced constitution was going for her, and Diana had forgotten, before taking up the challenge of a drinking game. Nope, there she goes, she's coming back around.

"What happened?" She asked, giving her head a shake.

"The liquor here is somewhat stronger than on earth, and Kara's still got her Kryptonian thing going." Shayera grinned.

"Hanging with some pitiful humans, a shame to see such a fine warrior degraded so." The offending male alien, didn't seem to see her holding her mace. Diana rose to her feet with a sigh, and Kara laughed, not moving, beyond reaching for more Nachos. "Such a pity." He shook his head. He never saw the mace coming, and stumbled back.

"Don't you dare insult my friends." Shayera growled, and swung again. He ducked under the blow, and came up, spinning into a kick. She caught it in her bare hand. Diana charged from behind her, and caught the shorter alien that was trying to sneak up on her, and threw him into the air. Shayera twisted the aliens foot, and kicked up. The anatomy was much closer than she expected, and he doubled over. She dropped his leg, and pulled her arm up, slamming her elbow into his back. He dropped to his knees, and she kneed him in the face. "Ever, ever again."

"Diana! Look out!" Kara yelled. She turned in time to get caught across the jaw by a flying fist. She twisted back the other way, but brought her foot up, and slammed the large green alien in the head, or at least what she assumed to be his head. He tilted backwards, and Kara leapt up from her chair, Nachos still in her hand as he landed, smashing the table into dust. An energy blast issued from the muzzle of a gun, to bounce off of Diana's gauntlets, and smash against the ceiling. The alien with the blaster, was quickly trapped under a dog-pile, enforcing the no energy weapons during brawls sign.

Diana laughed, and was hit in the back, as Shayera was thrown across the room. Kara joined them a moment later. She screamed in rage, and Diana saw why. Her Nachos were spread all over her shirt. Shayera wasn't sure which Kara thought worse. The fact that she'd lost her Nachos, or that they were all over her shirt. She turned and charged into the middle of the melee. "Look what you did to my shirt!" Was her battle cry.

"Let's help!" Diana laughed and charged in. Shayera grinned. Lantern was with her last time she'd had this much fun, that fight on Christmas. She returned the incoming punch, the two fists slamming into each other, stalemated for a moment, until her mace came into play, and crashed into his head. Though it was sparking, she knew the owner considered Thanagarian energy maces to be blunted. She leapt into the air, and charged, as Diana caught a chair across the back.

---

"This is the life." I smiled, and leaned against back of the couch. "A full day to myself." It's not that I don't like Kara. I love her to death, but... If I don't get a little alone time, I go stir crazy. Well, I wasn't exactly alone, Mr. Freckles was with me. But since he's a cat, I don't count him. As it was, he was sitting beside me on the couch, watching the game I was playing. I was quite happy with no human contact what so ever. Then they showed up. Batman, and Lantern, of course. Oft times, I thank the game gods for pause. As I rose I didn't know it was them, all I knew was the door bell was ringing. I didn't bother to look through the peep hole as I walked up, I simply opened the door. Not the best of idea's for most people, I'm sufficiently powerful to deal with most people that would come to the door. Upon opening it, I found myself face to face, with two, who were not counted under that most. John Stewart, and Bruce Wayne. I slammed the door in their faces. Or tried to. I found a glowing green shoe in the door. Deciding there were too many people in the street to start an argument, or kill them where they stood I opened the door wide, and let them in. "Why are the two of you interrupting my peace, and quiet?" I asked, not bothering to be nice.

"We want to talk to you." John muttered. I sighed.

"Go ahead." I muttered.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Bruce muttered.

"What ever it is, we both feel it." John put in. I muttered something, that I knew for a fact they couldn't hear, then out loud:

"Now you understand why I don't wear tights." I pointed out. The return look could have driven posts into the ground. "So what doesn't feel right?" I asked, sighing.

"The girls, I think something's wrong." John muttered. "Bruce feels the same."

"I think they're in trouble." Bruce commented.

"I think you're both insane. There's not a lot that can hurt any of the three of them alone, and all together, they're a whole lot less vulnerable than the three of us. Kara told me to stay here on earth, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, you two have places to be, and I have evil aliens to kill." I didn't waste any power as I levitated them into the air, and out the door. Lantern was surprised enough he didn't even use his ring. I slammed the door and returned to my game.

---

"Are you sure this will work?" Peter asked. Alexia had the same question in her eyes.

"Me personally? Not a clue, but I don't think it can hurt to try." Flash shrugged. Ray Palmer, more commonly known as the Atom, glared at him. He was assisting, even though his specialty was nano technology, he was able to manipulate the materials on a sub-atomic level. Flash just grinned at him.

"Well, no other way to check." Peter grinned, and drank the vial. The next thing anyone saw, was his breakfast. Flash, and Dancer, both darted clear of the meal, but Palmer wasn't quite fast enough. He sighed. "It worked." Peter muttered weakly. " I can't...." He stopped, frozen in place.

"Hey, doc, that's not any better." Flash muttered. Palmer elbowed him.

"Just give it a moment." Peter toppled forwards, ending up on his knees. "See. I told you." He grinned.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"In order to permanently slow you, we had to completely stop your molecules for a moment. Don't worry, there shouldn't be any adverse effects to you." The scientist answered. He turned to Flash. "And you didn't believe me." He grinned, and walked out the door. Flash turned to Dancer.

"Would you like some of the antidote?" Flash asked her.

"No, I think I'll stay like this for a while. It's nice to be fast." She grinned. "The fastest woman on earth. I like the sound of that." She laughed. Flash laughed as well.

"So, would the fastest woman on earth, consider going on a date with the fastest man on earth?" He asked, and glanced at Peter. "Of course her brother is welcome to come along." He grinned.

"I would love that." Alexia smiled back at him golden hair whirling slightly as she nodded. Peter shook his head.

"I think I'd like to just lie down for a while." He replied, gripping his head, as he sat down.

"Alright. The cleaning drones will be in shortly to clean up this mess." He waved at the floor. "So, shall we go to this lovely little chinese place I know?" Flash asked, as they walked out, grinning.

"Yes, I'll race you to the transporter." She grinned right back, and vanished. Flash laughed, and darted after her. They bolted past Green Arrow, and Booster Gold, on the way. Arrow laughed.

"Never thought we'd find someone that could keep up with Flash." He chuckled.

"Who'd want to?" Booster asked, even though he was laughing.

---

Deep in the bowels of the new watchtower, the small spheroid robot, was lost. It had enormously powerful mapping software, but even it couldn't keep the intersections, and cross paths straight. Then a noise signaled it's worst pre-programmed fear. A cleaning robot had spotted it, and signaled a security drone. Said drone was now approaching, and taking aim, with high powered tazers. The spheroid robot darted sideways down a corridor as the drone fired. The tazer's retracted, and the drone pursued. Had it been alive, the sphere would have sworn, since it wasn't it simply rounded a corner, as the drone came after it.

---

"Listen, I don't know where it's at." The thug grunted. "I only saw two streaks of light, one white, and one orange. I had it one second, and then it was gone the next. I don't know what happened." The man confessed.

"Blast, those league fools must have it by now. But I know how to get it back." The man in the trenchcoat snapped, and dropped the thug. He turned, and rose into the air, over a roof and vanished. The thug swallowed, and darted away.


	8. Chapter 8

oneredneckgoddess: Thank you. You'll just have to wait and see. I love your username by the way.

Queen Peacock: Thank you, here's the update. If you like this, check out it's partner fics.

---

"That was fun." Kara grinned, as they lurched across the landing field. It wasn't just the three of them, but there was a full dozen, all in the same condition more or less.

"Didn't I tell you?" Shayera asked. "Starting a bar fight here, is a wonderful way to make new friends." She laughed.

"Sounds like battle field alliances to me." Diana grinned. She and the man that had insulted Shayera to start the fight were leaning one one another. Kara had one end of the large green alien that had destroyed her Nachos. One of his friends had the other. She apologized for doing so much damage, but said friend simply replied that he'd heal.

"Those are the best kind." Shayera grinned. "You never know what's going to happen." She laughed again, and Kara joined in. A few of the aliens chuckled as well. They separated shortly after, the girls returning to the Orcane. "So where shall we go next?" Shayera asked.

"Home?" Diana suggested with a laugh.

"Let's see that map again." Kara grinned. "How about here." She pointed out a system which expanded, and then touched the second planet.

"Isn't that a touch close to the sun?" Shayera asked.

"No, the planet's axis always faces the sun. So the dark side only rotates around. The sun face is more or less totally molten. We'll jump in on it's shadow." Ory grinned.

"Let's go then." Shayera laughed. The ship lurched again, jumping across empty space. Diana leaned over a bucket, heaving up everything she'd drank, while Shayera watched the scenery. Kara found that it was much easier to take the ride the second time, than it was the first time. She sighed, as the ship slowed. "Kara, how did you know about this planet? And for that matter, what is this planet?"

"The name of the place, is Sedos Prime. Even being the second planet from the sun. It's the largest mall in the galaxy. I figured we could go shopping. Adam mentioned that I could use his account." Kara shrugged. Diana moaned from the back of the ship.

"Don't worry, we'll stop soon." Ory chuckled. "And he didn't mention to me about his account, I need to check with him." She shrugged.

"He might have forgotten." Shayera pointed out at Kara's nasty look.

"Put me through." Kara grunted. The air before them shimmered, as a holographic display came into being. Adam was laying sprawled on the couch, snoring. "Adam!" She snapped. He toppled to the ground startled.

"Yes, sweet cakes." He replied calmly, brushing his shirt off. "What can I do for you."

"Tell your girlfriend to let us use your account." Kara snapped. Ory shifted to standing beside her.

"Tell your girlfriend, that you never said anything to me. I can't do what I wasn't asked." Ory growled, hackles raised.

Adam rubbed his head a moment before answering. "Ory, give them access to the account, seventy five hundred ounce cut point. Kara, I'm terribly sorry that I forgot to mention it, I got caught up in other things, and totally forgot. Can you ever forgive me?" Kara stared a moment more, then nodded.

"Of course I can." She grinned. "Sorry to interrupt your nap." She waved and the communication window cut out.

---

"I still feel something is going wrong." Lantern muttered, as he and the caped crusader floated under the surface of the water, waiting for the drug runners to arrive for the meeting. This was very much not a lantern plan, he thought to himself.

"So do I, but none of the Javelins are free, and that ship is too fast for you to catch. Adam is the only one that can even find it in any case." Batman replied. "I'd still like to know where it came from." He added in an after thought.

"Me too." Lantern muttered again, then was disrupted as one of the two boats they had been waiting for arrived. A few moments later, the second one showed and they bumped together. "Shall we crash the party? Or just sink them?" Lantern asked with a wry grin. Batman smiled. The difference in him was interesting. With Shayera, and without. With he was a complete human being, including a sense of humor. Without, he was like a robot, a very angry robot.

"Sink them." Batman nodded. Lantern laughed, and energy slithered upwards, then snapped through the keel of each boat, letting in the ocean. It was revealed a moment later that the insides of the boats were air tight, when decking splattered the water, preceded by a popping noise, when the water pressure, and the air pressure inside blew the decks off. At that cue Lantern lifted them both from the water, dropping Batman to the deck of one boat, while landing on the other himself. Machine gun fire met him as he landed, but the rounds deflected off his shield and pinged off the surface of the water. Ignoring the more complicated methods of dealing with the drug runners, he charged forwards and started swinging. It wasn't wild, uncontrolled swinging, but the quick, hard jabs of an experienced fighter. The first went down in two blows, but the second dropped his gun, and fought back.

At the same time, Batman found himself facing a half dozen well armed thugs. Batarangs flew, but random gunfire knocked them out of the air. A tear gas grenade met the same fate. Batman grunted, and kicked over a pile of crates, dropping them down on the closest pair of thugs, then dove and rolled behind another pile. He didn't stop though, as gunfire ripped through the crates. He came to his feet, and fired his grappling hook into the pilots cabin, and tossed the end. It swung out, and wrapped around another pair, then he dove to the side, as more fire swept past his feet. An explosion off the starboard caught his attention, just long enough for a pair of bullets to catch up to him. They tore across the surface of his arm, painful, but only grazing wounds. A moment later, a green energy orb whipped around, swung like a giant wrecking ball, swept the last two criminals up, and then came back, picking up the last of them. Lantern landed a moment later.

"You alright?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"Fine." Batman answered. "Let's drop these off, and convince Adam." A second bubble wrapped around him, and the pair, with villains in tow, lifted off towards the police station.

---

Let me put it this way. I value being alone with myself. Very much. Having myself drop in on me? That's not what I'm talking about. I really hate it when myself talks back to me.

"I don't know why you're here, I don't have any problems that need resolution, and I'm not dying. Not anytime soon unless I annoy Kara." I commented to literally, myself. It was like staring directly into a mirror. The only difference was, that he wasn't alone. Two young women, a red head, and a raven haired babe stood behind him, both looking around at the house. Adam2 snorted.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked, rhetorically. "I'm here to deliver a message." He grunted.

"And that message would be?" I asked quietly. "Freckles, leave them alone." I laughed at the cat. The red head grinned.

"Oh, he's alright." She laughed. Adam2 rolled his eyes.

"The message is simple: Go and make at least the attempt to save them. I don't know what it's talking about, so don't ask me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a party to get to." Light flashed in the air, and they were gone. Mr. Freckles looked around, and glared at me.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." I shrugged, rising. "Stay out of the kitchen this time. If I have to clean it up again, we're eating roast cat." I grunted. He gave me that lazy cat routine, and pretended to fall asleep. I stepped into the bedroom, and began to hunt for my clothes. If I was supposed to save them, they'd not appreciate me showing up in my underwear. Well... Kara might, but Diana and Shayera would probably not. Fifteen minutes later, Batman, and Green Lantern were standing outside my door.

"What do you want?" Batman asked, in his usual blunt manner.

"You still want to go save the girls?" I asked, knowing before I asked what the answer was. A pair of nods confirmed the answer. "Then let's go. Addy!" The five-hundred fifty foot long torpedo shaped ship, including it's long triangular cockpit spike, decloaked above our heads. The entire aircraft landed, and the air lock slid open as we approached.

"What is that thing?" Lantern asked.

"The Adamantium, my personal star craft." We entered the ship. A hologram flickered up before us. "Hello Addy, are we hot?" The blond woman nodded, and smiled. "Good, track down the Orcane. Full speed ahead."

"Locking onto the SSD trail." She replied. The ship rose into the air, and outside, the air rippled, as it vanished.

"How can this thing track them down?" Lantern asked. "As fast as they were going, I don't see how it's possible."

"The SSD's leave a peculiar radiation trail. More correctly, there is none where an SSD has been through recently. I can sense that. Hang on." Addy grunted. The ship heaved, and space bent, then snapped back to normal. The planet we were orbiting, was not earth. Except for a large ocean, it was completely black, not surprising since it was daytime, so there were no lights visible. "There seems to be multiple trails leading away from the planet. All SSD's, I can't find which is theirs."

"Sounds to me like it needs a detective's touch." Batman smiled. Lantern lifted his arm.

"Wait, Addy, take us down. You should conserve your ring, incase we need it to save the girls." I cautioned Lantern, as the ship descended gracefully through the atmosphere.

---

The sphere, was not graceful anymore. Four legs, and two arms pulled it frantically along, as the security drone pursued it relentlessly through the ventilation system. The tazer launched again, and the sphere flattened against the wall, the tazer missed. The second tazer didn't. The electricity coursed through the circuits, provoking smoke, which the exhaust fans drew away, and then the sphere dropped to the deck. A white alert flickered through the various systems, alerting J'onn.

"A spy robot, neutralized?" He muttered. "Atom. There's a spy of some type in the ventilation, could you retrieve it, please?"

"One moment." Came the reply. "Found it, shouldn't take long." The sound cut out. Five minutes later, he was hiking through the vent system, following a security drone, the path was clear, and he found the robot waiting for him. The drones pulled away, and he sighed, then shrunk the wreckage of the robot, then followed the drones to the nearest vent. Which, to his misfortune, was the ladies room.

"What are you doing in here?!" A scream issued out of the room. As Palmer stumbled out, Green Arrow burst into a gale of laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Palmer muttered, walking away.

---

"This is absolutely delicious." Alexia complimented Wally.

"Why thank you. The owner's a friend of mine." He smiled. "So, you're enjoying yourself?" He queried.

"Yes, I am why do you ask?" She inquired, taking a bite of egg roll.

"Just wondering, if you might consider doing it again some time?" He asked, without stopping to consider what he was saying.

"I'll have to think about it." His face fell. "Thought about it. Yes." She grinned, and finished the egg roll. He laughed. "So, shall we pay for the food, and take a walk?" She asked, rising from the table.

"Of course." He smiled, and walked towards the counter. At the same moment, the door burst open. Gunfire hit the wall. Three armed women, dressed in military camouflage came in, and were met by the strangest sight. A pair of almost matching super heroes. One red, the other orange. Gunfire danced across the floor and up the ceiling following the two blurs, the rounds tracking around until they shot each other. Even wearing vests the simple force of the rounds knocked them back, and two extended arms slammed into them. The third gunner dropped down and stuck one leg out to her right, and the butt of her rifle to the left. Flash leapt over the rifle, but Dancer's feet caught the leg, and she rolled against the wall. The rifle came up, and fired two shots, all it got off before Flash knocked the rifle out of her hands. A second later he hit the floor, bleeding from his left leg, and the right side of his stomach. Dancer lunged up from the ground, and slammed into the woman on the ground, speed generating force in her blow, and knocking the woman out in a single blow. She bounced back off the ground, and snatched Flash from the floor, then bolted out the door. She'd seen the hospital on the way in, and knew right where it was. She stopped right inside the emergency room doors, in the face of a doctor.

"He's been shot." She snapped, he stared at her, and she realized she was speaking Russian. Composing her thoughts for just a second she repeated it, in english this time. "He's been shot."

"Alright, follow me." The doctor nodded and headed down the hall, Dancer followed.

---

"NO!" The man in the trenchcoat hissed, knowing his robot was destroyed. As the wind catches his hat, and blows it off his head, it's easy to see why he can tell. Silver and gold circuitry run along the right side of his head, sticking in and out of it, wires running down into his hair, and down the back of his trenchcoat. He snatched the hat out of the air, with unnatural reflexes, for a human, and slipped it back on his head. Standing on the roof top, he was invisible to the ground, and he had his own radar to tell where and when helicopters, and other, less convenient things that flew, such as superheroes were. He lifted into the air again, a slight hum coming from his body, as he forced gravity to loosen it's hold on his body. The window's molecules changed position, forming into a door, as he passed into his office, then slid gracefully, and smoothly back into position as he passed into the room. He settled into his chair, as the door opened, and Lex Luthor walked in.

"So, how goes the waste recycling program?" He asked cheerfully.

"Exceedingly well Mr. Luthor." He replied, equally cheerfully, much as the man grated on his stretched nerves. Oh, how he wished he could simply snap the man's neck, and toss the body in the nearest garbage compactor. "We've begun tests on nuclear waste materials, just today."

"Today?" Luthor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Excellent, that's a full week ahead of schedule. How go your personal pursuits?" He asked.

"Not nearly so well. One of my spy bots was stolen on it's way to delivery, and destroyed. I never received any data." He shrugged.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Ornota. Please, continue to use any spare resources you need." Luthor turned, and walked to the door. "Pray tell, where was it last?"

"Aboard the Justice League Watchtower." Ornota replied. Lex blinked and walked out the door. "Nosy SOB." Ornota snarled.

"Stupid fool." Luthor swore, and bolted for his office.

---

"J'onn. In coming call, from Lex Luthor?" Superman stared surprised. "On screen." The display panel in front of them flickered as it changed to the incoming call.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He muttered. "But there appears to be a minor problem. Someone stole a small robot we were building, and seems to have loosed it in your watch tower. It was destroyed, but I wanted to make sure you knew it was not me." He seemed vehement.

"Relax Lex, we didn't suspect you anyway. We'll have it returned shortly." Superman assured him. Lex sighed.

"Thank you." The call cut off.

"That was." Superman stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Unexpected." J'onn finished.

"Totally." Superman nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"This place is huge!" Kara laughed. "I'd forgotten how big it was."

"You've been here before?" Diana asked.

"Oh yes, Adam brought me here. That's where I got the T-shirt." She pointed to the shirt she was wearing. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Figures he'd corrupt you." She grunted.

"Oh, but it's so much fun being corrupted." Kara laughed again. Shayera stepped out of the ship. She was carrying a small black box. Ory appeared on the deck with them.

"These," She waved at the box that Shayera opened. "Are account bracelets. Once you slip them on, I'm the only way to remove them. Even if they cut your arm off. The blood is kind of a tell tale sign it's been stolen." She grinned. "Each one has a seventy five hundred ounce limit. The counter on top keeps track of the remainder."

"Ounce?" Shayera asked, as she slipped her bracelet on, and handed over the other two.

"Ounces of pure Platinum." Ory responded. "It's a more secure method of transfer. Liquid platinum is simpler to transport in deep space. Have fun." The hologram vanished.

"Let's follow instructions." Diana grinned. The three walked away. Shopping, in an alien mall, was interestingly enough not that much different from malls on earth, except the odd crowd was more so than usual. Several squid like aliens seemed to want to pick a fight with everyone, so there was a delay, as the three taught them some manners, to numerous cheers. After taking a bow, they turned, and continued on, finding a store Kara was looking for. The languages on the front were numerous, and none of the three recognized all of them. It was also written in english, and most of the predominant earth languages. Which did sort of add to the size of the sign. Upon entry, a Notok greeted them. Humanoid, it had four arms, and reverse jointed legs. The purple-pinkish cast to it's skin, while healthy for it's species, would normally have inspired instant medical treatment for most other races. She smiled, not a usual expression, but more of one adapted to dealing with humans.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Only the shape of the eyes, wider and flat, while the males eyes were more vertical, and the fact that the hands had seven fingers, instead of six, defined her as female.

"No, thank you, we're just browsing, if we need help, we'll call you." Diana replied politely, with a return smile, careful not to bare her teeth. Some races took offense to it, so she'd made a point not to, unless she was only in company of friends, or full humans. The Notok nodded, and turned away, to do other things. The selection of clothing was truly impressive, ranging from a massive rack of shirts like Kara's, in multiple languages, to clothing similar to what Shayera wore. They even had costumes similar to what Katma Tui was wearing when Ivo's android showed up. Diana suggested it to Shayera. This was received with a snort of laughter.

"Sorry, I haven't got the figure for it." She grinned. "Might fit you." She replied, grinning wider. Kara laughed. "Or you." Kara grinned nastily.

"I already have one." She winked, and walked away. When she walked, it wasn't just human eyes she drew, but several other races, and not all of the male either. Diana stared incredibly, while Shayera laughed. A voice stopped her cold.

"Shayera Hol, well, isn't this a surprise." The voice was very clearly female, even if the Thangarian attached to it wasn't. With her hair shorn fairly short, she was what most people would at first glance call a tomboy. A second glance, would change the opinions of most earth men, to blonde bombshell, with legs up to her neck. Diana shook her head to clear that particular image from her mind.

"Hello, sister dear." Shayera replied, gripping her mace a bit tighter.

"You can put that away Shay." She lifted her arms, and opened her hands. "I'm not armed, and I'm not in the military anymore."

"Really?" Shayera sighed. "And don't call me Shay." She muttered. "So, tell me, when did you die?"

"Die?" Her sister asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said Nyran." Shayera replied. "They don't let you out of the military unless you die."

"I actually got out on a technicality. Meet my technicality." She turned towards a clothes rack. "Yiall, come here a moment."

From behind the rack, issued a silver haired Thangarian youth. He walked with a confidence, that rivaled Shayera's, and was armed accordingly. Where his mother was wearing a light steel armor, that covered only her torso, he was in what a mounted to full armor, covering him from neck, to ankle, though it was very light, it looked dangerous.

"Yes mother?" He asked.

"This is your Aunt Shayera." She introduced him. The reaction was about what Shayera had expected, and was therefore prepared for it. His mace came up, and then down. At the same instant, he mace came up, sparking with power, as she smashed straight through his. The head of his mace lodged in the ceiling. Kara reappeared a moment later, looking ready for a fight.

"Foolish boy." Shayera chided him. "You aren't that strong yet. You need to teach him better manners sister dear.

---

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked calmly. Batman spun round.

"Yes, for the absolute last time, I am sure this is the right way. If you ask again, you can wait in the ship." He snarled, and whipped back around. I turned to Lantern.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as innocently as possible. Hard to do on the verge of breaking down in tears laughing. He just sighed.

"There." Batman pointed. The tavern he pointed out was very run down, with the sign falling off. I didn't think so, but he was the detective. We stepped inside. There, I saw, just before the fight started the banner on the wall. It read thus:

The first annual meeting of the I hate Green Lanterns club. Sinestro, President, and co-founder.

"This isn't good." I muttered, as they bore down on us.

"What was your first clue?" Lantern asked, unleashing a blast of energy at the closest alien. Sinestro lifted into the air behind them. I turned to bolt out the door, and found it guarded by what looked to be a cross between a Rhino, and an armored beetle. He just grinned.

"Shut up, and help." Batman snarled. I spun round, and picked the shortest alien I could find. He was about a foot tall, so I picked a larger one, and charged him. The force behind my leap was amplified by my fear of being pounded into a bloody pulp, that didn't resemble me at all, and I crashed into him, sending the solidly built alien bowling backwards into a dozen others.

Lantern lifted one with his ring and tossed him into another one that was advancing, rolling them both to the floor. Sinestro lanced out with a twin blast, and then the energy slammed upwards. The instant before it hit, Lantern was surprised from the left by a flying head butt. The alien was standing where the two massive energy hammers slammed together. Blood and goo covered most of the combatants, but my sixth sense warned me of it, and I put the biggest opponent I could find, which was fairly large, between me and it, leaving me clean.

Batman was having less trouble, since these were the alien equivalent of street brawlers, a universal menace, but one he was intimately familiar with. A punch from behind, turned into an over the shoulder throw, that took out a large section of the bar. A moment later, a yellow, and green wave of energy cut the building in half, as a blast of power from the two rings collided. Batman ducked a thrown punch, twisting so it hit another alien and dropped him in a single blow. The responding kick, knocked the one that threw the punch backwards into a group of bystanders, sitting at a table, staying out of the fight. Since he not only crushed their table, but also their drinks, they charged in to throw down. For a moment, I thought the cavalry had arrived as they charged and hit the ones trying to kill us. Unfortunately, it was like being rescued by three year olds. They took out one guy, and only by sheer numbers. Batman leapt and rolled to avoid a yellow lance of energy. A batarang lunged out, and slammed into Sinestro's shield. There was a spark of electricity, and the shield fell. Lantern took the opportunity, and fired a blast. Sinestro deflected it. Straight at me, of course. Since I was on top of the alien I was pounding, I didn't see it coming. The blast tore through several vitally important parts of my anatomy, not the least of which being a kidney and my right lung. Internal defenses flashed to life, and I exploded.

---

It was just a few hours after Flash's injury. He was still in surgery, while the doctors attempted to save him. Alexia sat in the waiting room, crying. Beside her J'onn sat, a hand on her leg. Clark and Lois paced the room, muttering to themselves. When the doors slid open, every head in the room rose sharply. The doctor took a deep breath.

"It appears, that his accelerated metabolism, is working in his favor, as is the speed with which he was brought here. He's alive, and should make a full recovery." The doctor gripped the door frame, in the face of the explosive force of the sigh of relief. Superman looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"So, what happened?" Lois asked, reporters instinct taking over.

"We went out to eat, Chinese food, and as we were leaving, three armed women burst in. Naturally, we tried to stop them. We got two, and when we went after the third, she tripped me. He jumped the gun, literally, and she pulled it up, and shot at him. I lunged, and knocked her out, then grabbed him, and came here." She gave a straight forward account of the proceedings.

"Thank you." Lois replied. The door opened again, this time to admit a police officer.

"Hello, chief." Superman greeted him.

"Hello, Superman. How is he?" He asked.

"He'll live." Superman replied. "What can we do for you?"

"Just that, and I wanted to inform you we picked up all three of the offenders. They said there was someone else with him. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes." Came the Batman style response.

"Are you going to tell me who it was?" The chief asked.

"No." Superman responded. The chief shrugged.

"Alright." He turned to the door, and looked back over his shoulder. "A word of advice? Don't spend so much time talking to Batman, it's rubbing off." He laughed, and walked out the door. They could hear him, even with only human hearing, for quite sometime.

"Why did you not tell him about me?" Alexia asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to, and there was no way to ask without giving away your identity if you didn't want to." He shrugged. "Did you want me too?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't know." She responded. "I'm kind of worried about him at the moment."

"We all are." J'onn, who had remained quiet nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

:Luthor, that bloody idiot.: The man previously identified as Ornota snarled mentally. He floated high above the ground, just outside the Wayne Inc HQ building. The thirty-seventh floor was before him. He swept sideways, searching for the office he wanted. He found it, and the molecules reacted again, opening into a door. He swept through it, and landed the window closed over the air molecules wrapping around it to form a perfect picture of what was inside the office, minus him, and the computer he activated. A second wall surrounded the door. The computer flashed to life, and flickered at several times normal speed through the start up sequence. The screens flickered, until it reached a password screen. A second set flashed up, and the password was reset to a blank screen. The computer continued, dodging security protocols with inhuman ease. Then it stopped. Ornota smiled. A progress bar marked, download, snapped to life. A moment later it was gone, and so was he. The air molecule walls dispersed, and he stepped into the hall, as invisible as the molecules themselves. The computer's sensors registered a heat source, but when the guards checked, and found nothing it was written off as a system error. He slid along the corridors, without effort, sliding even through the lasers and into protected areas. He stepped into the hangar, and smiled, looking at the short, squat ship. He slipped into the cockpit, ignoring the alert's it triggered, and over-rode the computer allowing him to launch. The engines exploded to life, and he blew out the hangar, not bothering with the doors.

Far over head, Booster Gold saw the launch on the tower radar. In a fit of boredom, he ignored the Javelin's and tripped the weapons systems, and launched a trio of missiles. The weapons broke from orbit, jettisoning their first stage rockets, and snapped forwards as the secondary chase engines engaged.

Back inside the stolen aircraft, alarm warnings went off, as the missiles were detected. Ornota swore again, and hammered the yolk to the right. The lead missile blew past on the left, and he saw on the radar as it swung around.

Booster sighed. "Sir? Might I suggest altering missiles two and three to come in from the sides?" Skeets offered.

"Good idea." He grinned, and punched in the commands. The two trailing missiles split off, and swept around aiming for the small ship, speeds of all three adjusting for staggered hits, so they wouldn't impact each other if they missed. As they approached, the ship pulled ninety-degrees to the plane the missiles were on, and they cranked up, following him and each other. They hid in each others' slipstream, conserving fuel. The craft began to stall, and the lead missile dumped all power in one last burn, racing up, and slamming into the ships engines. A moment later the other two, using the same maneuver impacted and smashed into it. The craft exploded, and no one noticed the puff as Ornota flew from the explosion, still swearing.

---

"OH...." Kara hit the ground. Shayera turned from Nyran towards her as Diana crossed the distance. Kara was bent over, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Something's.... happened to Adam." Kara groaned. "I don't know what."

"Let's go." She lifted her up, and flew out, followed by Shayera. Reaching the landing pad, Ory was waiting for them.

"I've got some bad news." She said, then saw Kara. "I'll tell you inside." The hatch slid open, and the three entered. The door shut, and the ship lifted smoothly off. "Adam's been killed."

"No..." Kara responded. Ory lifted a hand.

"That doesn't mean he's dead. It was an internal defense that did it, so he's still alive, sort of." Ory stopped speaking as the entire ship vanished.

---

The pressure wave from the explosion, caught all three of the others, Batman, Lantern and Sinestro by surprise. The latter two lashed up with personal force fields, and were largely unaffected. Batman dove behind Lantern, and was protected. The pressure wave pitched the two glowing warriors for several miles, then the second blast leveled the bar, and most of the other occupants. Batman was caught in the second blast wave, but survived, though how, is a mystery. With Sinestro, and Lantern knocked out, Batman took it on himself, to aid the police, in picking up survivors, and searching for Adam. He felt the entire time, two things.

:Diana is going to kill me. Then Kara will revive me, just so she can kill me again.: Then he saw a hand sticking out of the rubble. He recognized it as Adam's. He approached, and found it was just the hand, and all that appeared to be left. It was clutching something, but he couldn't tell what. He simply carried it away, in the general direction of where he had seen Lantern land. Along the way, he saw Sinestro awaken and fly away. He made a note to himself to help hunt down the man, or whatever he was. Lantern was just coming around as Batman arrived.

"What happened?" He asked. "Where's Adam?" Batman held up the hand, with the bloody stump. Lantern stared in shock.

"He seemed to explode, I don't know what happened." Batman confessed.

"I do." Adam said, appearing around the corner.

"How, did you?" Lantern asked, waving at the hand.

"I'm not the same Adam." Came the reply. He took the hand, and lifted it on his palm. "Girls, I need power." Two women, a red head and a dark haired one stepped out from the same corner, followed by a young blond man.

"Do we have to do this?" He asked. "It's creepy."

"He'd do it for us, so this is the least we can do." The red-head replied.

"Besides, I owe him." The black haired woman nodded. The two joined hands, and laid free hands on the second Adam's shoulders. "Our power to you." They intoned in unison.

"Our power, into magic's flame." He responded. Green fire lanced along his arms, and into the hand he was holding. After a moment, the flesh melted, then the bones. All that was left, was a small silver crystal. "Place this within the care of the Adamantium, she will know what to do." He turned, and started to fall. The two women caught him, and leaned against him as they walked away. The second man cleared his throat.

"Ready?" He asked. The dark haired man nodded.

"Yes, Ron, let's go." Light flashed, and they were gone.

"That was weird." Lantern commented. Batman nodded. "Let's go back to the ship." Green light fused the area as he lifted them both back to the landing pad. Addy was waiting outside. "What is going on?" He asked.

"One of Adam's internal magical defenses won't let him die, it will kill him automatically. His entire being is saved onto a small silver crystal. I can use that to regrow him from a clone. Do you have it?" She asked. Batman nodded, and pulled it out. "Odd, it's usually clenched in one of his hands."

"It was, another him appeared." Lantern replied. Addy sighed.

"That would explain his mood. Climb aboard, I'll need a little help." They entered, and followed her instructions. As the ship lifted off, the clone was well on it's way.

---

"Guess I wasn't fast enough?" Flash queried. He laughed carefully.

"Nah, you just got distracted." Green Arrow replied, flipping his page. The league had decided that as long as Flash was in the hospital, and not yet stable enough for transport, that someone should stay with him. Arrow and Booster Gold were elected, and taking alternate shifts. Arrow took nights, so Booster could play with his girlfriend. The door opened, and three people entered. Alexia, Peter, and their uncle entered. Flash grinned. Arrow glanced at him. "Should I wait outside?" He asked. Flash shook his head.

"How are you?" Peter asked.

"Better than I was yesterday." He responded. "Much better now that you're here." He smiled.

"Does your speed include healing?" Dr. Krochev asked.

"Sort of." Flash replied, not trying to be mysterious.

"I'm sorry about that." Alexia said.

"About what? It wasn't your fault. Besides, I should be sorry, we didn't get to finish our date." He replied, with a grin. She smiled back at him.

"Well, we can do it again." She smiled. "I obtained a passport, with a bit of help from your friends. My brother and uncle are returning home, but I'm going to stay for a while." She stared at him for a moment. "Perhaps when you're better, you'll show me around this country of yours."

"I'd be delighted." Flash replied.

"We will go now, and leave you to your rest." Peter commented politely, and he and his uncle walked out.

"Flash and Alexia, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Arrow teased laughing. Flash blushed, producing further laughter as he and his costume became the same shade. Alexia glared at him. "I'm sorry, just teasing." He apologized. He needn't. She leaned down, and kissed Flash. He was so surprised, she was finished before his thoughts oriented themselves.

"I will go now as well, enjoy your rest." She smiled, and walked out. Both watched her go, because she went ever so slowly. Flash closed his eyes, and seemed to be straining.

"Are you alright?" Arrow asked.

"Just trying to heal faster." Came the laughing reply.


	11. Chapter 11

oneredneckgoddess: Ory told her between chapters. Yes, they do go uphill from here.

---

"So, why are you here again?" Kara asked, poking me in the chest.

"Not of my own free will, I assure you." I replied. Yes, I was alive again. I have to say, I really hate returning to life that way. And I really wished she'd stop poking me. The accelerated growth chemicals in my system made me loose my sense of balance. I could feel my powers returning, slowly. I had my hands at my sides, to avoid using those, since I couldn't control them yet. I was also entirely bald. Not the recommended method of removing hair, but... "Bats, and Lantern, and I talked me into it." The disbelief in her eyes was amazing.

"How can you say you didn't come of your own free will, if you talked yourself into it?" She asked more than a little suspiciously.

"Err... I came from an alternate dimension, to inform myself that I had to come after you. He didn't know why, and I don't either. The Bat, and Lantern had wanted to, but I wanted to leave you alone." I defended myself. "Unfortunately, when I stop in to see myself, I make it a point to listen to myself."

"You're giving me a headache." Kara pointed out.

"Then let me distract you." I slipped an arm around her waist, one under her shoulders, and kissed her.

---

"Why did you come after us?" Diana asked.

"What? I can't be worried about my fiancee?" Bruce asked, a touch defensively.

"Yes, I just wanted to hear you say that word again." She grinned. "I'd still like to know."

"I was worried, something told me that you were in danger. Like something was attacking you. I wanted to come after you sooner, but Adam wouldn't. I don't know what convinced him." He sighed, and put an arm on her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. "Would you believe I met him, while he was dead?" He asked.

"At the moment, I would." She returned his look, and then leaned forwards. He leaned as well, and kissed her gently. She wasn't about to let it go at that, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him harder.

---

"John Stewart, you are a fool. A loveable fool, but a fool none the less." Shayera commented.

"I'd prefer to be a lovable fool, than a despicable idiot." He grinned.

"What on earth prompted you to chase us all the way across the galaxy?" She asked.

"I thought some thing was wrong. I'm going to react that way any time I think you're in danger. There's nothing you can do about it, either." He replied. "That's why I chased you down in the jungle."

"Really?" She asked. "I don't know what to say to that?"

"How about you're going to keep yelling, so that we can make up?" He asked.

"Why should I keep yelling?" She asked, more than a little curiously.

"The longer you yell, the better the sex." He grinned impishly.

"Ah..." Then she broke into full voice. Even through the noise dampening provided by the two ships, and the vacuum of space between them, she could be heard across on the Adamantium.

---

"So, can you do it?" J'onn asked.

"Reach deep into the past, and draw your family forward?" Booster asked. "Just need to know where and when to find them." He replied. J'onn gave him a location, and relative earth date. Booster tapped a key pad on his right arm. Skeets muttered in his ear and he touched a few more. Then he lifted his arm. The portal in the air, that opened, was large, and glowing pink. There in the center of the circle rested J'onn's family. He was with them.

"I remember this." He muttered. "Can they hear me?" Booster nodded. J'onn began to speak, the language was smooth, and flowing, punctuated by a few short, sharp barks. They nodded, and then smiled. "You can close it now." He sighed.

"What was that?" Booster asked, as the portal faded.

"Instructions." The alien responded quietly. "That's all."

"Father!" A voice came down the hall, and a smaller version of Manhunter appeared, floating along.

"J'nol, relax, I am not going anywhere. What is the matter?" J'onn asked.

"Mother says you need to eat." The younger alien replied.

"She's right, go, I'll watch the consoles." Booster smiled.

"Alright." J'onn smiled, hefting his son to his shoulder. He walked to the door, then turned back. "Booster? Thank you."

"No need, but you're welcome." The golden armored hero smiled and waved them off.


	12. Chapter 12

In my universe, Argo was destroyed by the last of the shockwaves from Krypton.

---

"Now that we've all had time to... Ahem, make up, what shall we do now?" Ory asked, the next morning. It was false morning, but in space, morning was whenever the lights came on.

"Keep going?" Diana suggested.

"Let me go home?" Adam asked. Kara hit him. "Sorry."

"Would you like to visit the sites of the two planets from which Kara and Clark come?" Addy asked. Kara swallowed, with some difficulty.

"I think I would." She replied, and looked around. "Any objections?" She asked.

"No." Came the universal answer.

"Alright then Addy, make it so." Adam replied. Space folded in and the two ships, still attached at the metaphorical hip, appeared in high orbit of the remains of the planet Argo. There were still remains floating in the atmosphere. That wasn't all that was floating. Two huge salvage ships, floated, drawing in chunks of surface, and bodies, without any compassion. A fire lit in the eyes of those around. Adam slammed his fist into the wall, and a half dozen small black belt buckles flipped out on the wall. He tossed one to each of the girls. He offered the last to Lantern. "As a backup." The glowing hero shook his head. "Batman, take Ory."

"Fine." He darted across the tube connecting the air locks, and then they parted. The buckles hummed as the four heroes spilled out of the ship like angry bees. The two ships accelerated along behind them. The two mining cruisers were not undefended, and laser weapons opened fired as they approached. Then, like an equally angry swarm of bees, a hundred missiles lanced out at them. Heat vision and energy blasts lanced out detonating some of the missiles. Diana smashed clean through a pair, while Shayera darted among them, smashing with her mace, left and right, crushing the guidance systems of the various missiles. They swung wildly, and collided with each other. Adam swept his arm through the Adamantium's holographic command display, and the ship rolled away to the right. Then it vanished in a silver-white orb of energy, and reappeared behind the huge ore ships. Missiles lunged from the tubes, like deadly silver grey hounds, racing towards the engine exhausts. At the same time, Batman and Ory raced in on the other ship, raking it with laser fire, destroying a few of the turrets.

Lantern swept along in his wake, smashing and blasting those he missed. Energy lanced along the other ship, as Kara swept it with her heat vision. Shayera approached an air lock and hit it, hard. The metal buckled under the assault, and she slipped inside, just short of the massive doors that closed to seal the air lock. Diana decided to ignore the airlocks, and take the short route. She crashed through the side paneling, and swept down a corridor as the computer on-board sealed it off. She burst onto the bridge, and found herself faced with a half dozen laser armed pig like guards. Explosions rocked the ship as the missiles impacted on the tail of the ship, and lights went dark. Fortunately, Diana could see better in the dark than the guards, and most found themselves wrapped by their own guns when they woke. The pilot, a smaller, eight tentacled alien, was very co-operative, in shutting down the jaws, and backing away on maneuvering thrusters.

On the second ship, Shayera smashed guns, and guards, with equal force, and priority. She knocked down the doors intended to keep her contained in just a few blows, and reached the bridge at the same time Kara breached it from the outside. Blast doors slammed shut, sealing them off from the vacuum. The guards on the bridge fell instantly and the commander of both ships swore as he was cornered. A moment later, Lantern burst in, followed by Adam. The Adamantium floated just clear of the ship. Next, Diana joined them. A holographic Batman appeared.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kara snarled. "This is restricted space, and despite the planet being gone, and me being the last living inhabitant." She growled at him. Adam crossed the floor, and laid a restraining hand cautiously on her shoulder.

"Honey, calm down, or you're going to have a heart attack." He muttered, infusing magic into his words. The spell was old and complex, and not one he used often, but it wasn't as draining as others. The magic soothed her temper, from a raging inferno into a bubbling anger. She took a calming breath and nodded.

"She's right, what's your answer?" Diana snarled.

"I was sold the salvage rights. I knew the Lanterns had cordoned it off, but I was told it was now free. I checked into it, and everything said go." The over sized simian captain commented.

"So why were you so heavily armed?" Shayera asked.

"Reports of Pirates nearby. We didn't want to be caught defenseless." He sighed. "I guess it's pointless now."

"Don't worry, we did the damage, we'll fix it. I can take you back to your port-of-call without difficulty. You'll have to point it out on a star map, but that shouldn't be hard." Adam supplied. The captain nodded.

"So what do we do about the remains of the planet?" Lantern asked.

"Erect force wall generators, including signals to the league." Batman replied simply.

"Can we do it?" Kara asked, the look in her eyes clearly ready to beg if need be. Diana nodded.

"Of course." The captain and Adam were discussing something at the end of which they shook hands.

"Let's rock then." He grinned. "Bats, tell Ory to contact Addy. Addy, baby?" There was a beep as the two holograms appeared.

"You rang Oh, lord?" They spoke in unison.

"Stop that. Ory, latch on to the second ship, and Addy grab this one. We're going to One-three-seven-nine-one-two-eight." He closed his eyes as he recalled the co-ordinates.

"As thou command, oh great lord." They bowed and vanished. Adam turned, and banged his head against the wall.

"What are they talking about?" Kara asked. He sighed.

"There's no help for it I guess." He lifted his hand into the air, and snapped his fingers. Lines of fire lanced up his form, and then his clothing changed. The sneakers melded into black leather boots, the pants and jacket molded down becoming much tighter fit, and his hair changed color from the usually dark brown, to a light silver color, and stretched to the floor. From his shoulders, a long, flowing cape appeared, the outer side blue, the inner, silver. He bowed low. "I am High Lord Adam Marcae, of the house Marcae, dimension nine, point six. That is how I came into my powers. The entire family, clan it could be called, has them, all thanks to another of our number."

"And that would be?" Diana asked.

"High Lord Triaxx dul Marcae. Technically my brother. He drew the first power into the line, and we've not yet been able to get rid of him. Typically, only my brother Robert, and I ever deal with him directly. The rest of the family can't stand the arrogant son of a bitch." He grunted, in more than just an uncharacteristic usage of swearing. He inhaled, and his clothing reverted. "Thankfully for me, he's otherwise entertained. Else he'd have butted in by now."

"You butted in on yourself." Lantern pointed out.

"I know, odd of him. Normally we stay away from each other. Something big must be nearing. Did he say anything funny?" Adam asked.

"Nothing unusual." Batman supplied. "Why?"

"No reason."

"So if you're a high lord..." Kara began. "what does that make me?"

"The most beautiful woman on earth." Adam replied with a bow, and a kiss to the back of her hand. "And my High Lady. You do share the position with some others however. Namely the two my other self is involved with, and a number of others, though none match your beauty." He smiled winningly. "Addy, how goes it?"

"Latched in place, Ory's having a bit of trouble. No, now she's got him. Jumping." Space lurched around them, and when the air was clear, only Adam managed to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"That was not fun." Shayera muttered. "I think I want to go home." She replied. The others nodded enthusiastically. The Adamantium swept up the side of the ship, and they climbed out the window, the airlock now hanging useless from the side. The blast doors sealed behind them, and the Adamantium pulled away just after they reached it. Ory slid up alongside, and connected. Batman crossed the corridor between the two, and glared at Adam. Considering this was a normal expression for him, no one commented. Ory appeared on the deck.

"I'm being called, am I free to go?" She asked. Adam nodded, She vanished.

"Addy, baby? Take us home." Adam commanded. The ship spun around and aimed for earth, then lunged ahead.

---

Ornota was still swearing as he landed in his office. When he arrived, before him stood three heroes. Dr. Light, Fire, and Steel. Steel stepped forwards tapping his sledgehammer, and circled to the left. Fire stepped around to the right. Dr. Light smiled.

"Mr. Ornota?" She inquired curiously. He nodded slightly. "You're wanted for the theft, and subsequent destruction of a Wayne corp spacecraft. Really, we can do this any way you like, messy, or clean. I prefer clean, but my assistants don't mind messy." She shrugged. His response? He laughed.

"Fools, you cannot defeat the magnificent powers, of Cyber-naught." He lifted into the air, and the computer lunged up, cables wrapping Dr. Light. Steel swept his hammer around, and aimed for the scientists head. The head on the weapon slithered back along the handle, which bent back down of it's own accord. The armor then shorted out. At the same instant flames danced across the floor, and through the air. The cybernetic lifted into the air, and swept backwards out the window, and into the air. Light finally managed to sever the cables with a razor fine laser stream and crashed through the window, before lifting into the air, after him. Steel motioned Fire to go, that he was fine. As she left, Luthor entered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, not happy though." Came the reply.

"Excellent workmanship, did you do it yourself?" Luthor queried, indicating the suit. Steel nodded. "Might I offer you assistance in repairing it?"

"Why?" Steel asked, not wanting to trust him so easily.

"Repayment for assistance." Luthor shrugged.

"Alright." Came the answer.

---

In the air over metropolis, three things occurred. A lance of light slashed out and ripped away Cyber-naught's coat. A silver flash indicated the return of the Adamantium over head. Finally, a red wind, featuring the rebuilt Red Tornado in the center, appeared, and swept towards the flying cybernetic. He slammed into him at full power, and bounced. Two ends of electrical wire rose up from the street, and wrapped around his ankles, and electricity ran through his form. He was swearing as he exploded, again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Warning, incoming message." Addy commented. Booster Gold appeared on the screen.

"Man, I never thought I'd be glad to see you guys. There's a monster cyborg attacking Metropolis. Superman and Green Arrow are enroute, Flash is up here, in the infirmary, and J'onn is busy. Can you help?" Booster asked.

"Who is there now?" Lantern asked, as the ship began to descend.

"Dr. Light, and Fire." Booster reported. "Steel was with them, but he was disabled when they tried to capture this thing."

"Then we'll give it a go. What powers has it got?" Batman asked.

"Unknown, it doesn't match anything but magic, but he's not using that. Zatanna checked." The reply was followed by a sigh.

"Let's go." The side of the Adamantium swung open, and the six of us, including Batman since we were at roof level, leapt out. Kara and Diana, both now changed into Supergirl and Wonderwoman respectively. A lance of magical fire had brought the secret identities. Hawkgirl swept around the right, and Lantern to the left as they swept forwards, matching movements. Red fragments of light appeared between Cyber-naught, and Supergirl, as I rose into the air, straight up. She faltered, and fell towards the ground. Batman swung around and caught her just short of falling, and dropped her on a roof. He landed a bit farther, and spun, throwing two Batarangs. One aimed for the shards of red Kryptonite, and one for the villain. The shards spun apart, and the batarang passed through without touching them. The second one was right on target, and slammed into the villain, unleashing several thousand volts of electricity into his body. The shards slammed together, just in time to be hit by the first batarang on it's return course and exploded. Hawkgirl ripped through the air and swung her mace. Unfortunately, he'd recovered and she received the blow back in the teeth, literally. Wonder woman slammed head first into him, causing him to double over. Lantern's flying fist, glowing green knocked him end for end in the air. Me? I raised my right arm, and drew forth all the power I could muster, forming it into a white javelin, glowing just faintly green. Energy danced along the edges, and I lashed my arm forwards and down, the javelin in the air lunging forwards at the motion. The weapon slammed into Cyber-naught, and he hit the ground. I touched down a moment later, and promptly passed out.

"You fool's you can't stop me." Cyber-naught snarled. He lifted his hands, and slammed them together. A wall of light and energy lanced back out, slamming into each of the heroes, putting them down for the count, seeming to ignore Lantern's shielding. Superman, and Green Arrow touched the ground, only to be met with huge electrical cables. They wrapped around them, and then Kryptonite shards floated in just close enough to remove Superman's powers to resist, but not enough to kill him. Arrow began to fight to slip free, as Cyber-naught floated past. The one thing else that moved, was so fast, we could only see an orange blur. Whatever it was, it was moving to fast for the cybernetic to see, and there fore to fast to hit. At first I thought it was Flash, but it didn't have his sense of humor and it never stopped moving. He flipped in the air, the first time the blur snapped past, the second time a wall appeared, but the blur just raced over the top of it. A roped began to appear around Cyber-naught, binding him. He growled, and his eyes flashed. That was when she was revealed. The blur changed directions, and delivered a punch, of enough force to make Superman flinch. The cybernetic toppled backwards. Lantern and Kara had both awoken by this time, and joined me in staring. A beautiful woman, and blond, in a skin tight suit, smiled at us.

"I'm Dancer, a friend of Flash, nice to meet you." Three reactions met her proclaimation. Lantern nodded, and lifted into the air, heading to check on Hawkgirl. Supergirl smiled, and floated down, to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Me? I just burst out laughing, then stopped, noting I had a number of shattered ribs.

---

Flash was laughing, as I limped into the room, and sat down on the bed beside him. John and Shayera came in, her leaning on him for support. Clark whimpered from the next bed over, as J'onn patched his ribs. The cable had cracked several while he was injured. Kara dropped to the bed beside me, massaging her right leg. She'd bruised it when she bounced off a fire escape, as she fell. I would have laughed, if it didn't hurt so much.

"I can't believe that." Shayera complained. "Wrenching my wing like that." She'd injured it when she fell,and bounced on the roof. She was grounded for several months. John had a few cracked ribs, though nothing like mine. Bruce and Diana laughed.

"Be glad that's all you did." She commented. Her entire right arm was bound to her side. She'd dislocated both the shoulder, and the elbow when she hit. Batman had broken a leg, and his jaw. He couldn't say a word. Some of us considered that a boone. All in all Steel had come out of it best, only needing to repair his suit. When Dr. Light, and Fire went down they activated each others powers. Light was in for treament of severe burns, and Fire was having her right arm re-attached. Bruce muttered something through his wired jaw.

"He says you're all very lucky." Diana translated.

"Some more than others." I commented, motioning to Arrow, who had suffered little more than a cut, and a large bruise. Black Canary had heard, and he was milking it for all he was worth. I couldn't help myself.

"After I was viciously attacked, I 'found out I smell like a diseased onion'." That wasn't what he was going to say, and he glared at me. She just laughed. He swiveled his head back around, just as she leaned down and kissed him.

---

"So, I was going to infiltrate the justice league headquarters, and..." Cybernaught stopped, when Shade smashed him in the back of the head, and dropped him to the floor.

"Thank you." Vandal Savage nodded. "I thought he'd never shut up." Sitting calmly on the arkham common room couch, no one commented when he changed from the news, to cartoons. Poison Ivy peered up at him.

"Are you alright honey?" She asked. He smiled.

"Oh, I suppose, just enjoying prison life while I can." He replied. "Ever consider going straight?"

"I am straight." She replied. "Oh, you meant stop crime sprees." She grinned. "What would I ever do?" She asked.

"Become a florist?" He asked, smiling. She laughed. "I can obtain samples of rare flowers for you, and you can breed them, and make them grow, where no one else can."

"I like that idea." She replied, and sighed, as she leaned against him. "When do we get out?" She asked.

"In two months." He replied, and then burst out laughing at the television.


	14. Chapter 14

Time: Two months from end of last chapter...

"So, are you ready?" I queried Kara. She nodded. The dress picked out for her for the wedding, did her justice. Long and flowing, the dress showed off her figure, just a bit less than Diana's and Shayera's did theirs. Hair twisted into a tail, she had bound the end back up along, and into itself, giving the illusion it had no end. I on the other hand, was wearing deep blue jeans, and a full formal armor arrangement, including back and breast plates, the latter attached to the former with what appeared to be dragon claws attached to holes in the front. There was a raised dragon on the back of the armor, the neck terminating at mine. The helmet I carried under one arm completed the neck, and left the illusion that the dragon's head was resting on mine. She twirled in the air and I grinned. "Just perfect. What do you think? Wear the sword?" I asked, indicating a long silver formal sword. She nodded.

"I think it makes you look gallant, like a knight riding to my rescue." She smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The day you need a knight, is the day I retire." I grinned, and slipped an arm around her shoulders, as I hefted my sword in the other hand. She held Mr. Freckles in the other. We rose into the air, heading for the church, and I commmented. "I still can't believe you're bringing the cat."

"After what he did last time?" She asked with a grin. We'd come home to find it looking like a thunderhead had coming through the middle of the house. He'd managed to even get into the refrigerator. Now she never left him in the house, unless the door was closed, and bolted to the room he was in. He had found he could shapeshift on his own, up to the size of a jaguar. He couldn't reach full tiger without outside assistance. Namely mine. I found it odd, that we were heading to Shayera and Diana's wedding, to John and Bruce, rather than just one or the other. In truth, John and Shayera hadn't intended on getting married just yet, but circumstances had conspired to force the issue. Namely, she was pregnant. Diana didn't seem to have acheived that particular condition, but as she put it, it wasn't for lack of trying. Lois was having the same problem as Shayera, though no one was quite sure how she'd managed it. Scientifically that is. Most of the guys, and all the women had heard the story. I didn't believe he was that flexible but... In any case, she couldn't decide on a date, and Clark refused to push. I knew that her parents would force the issue if she hadn't decided by the end of month eight. I knew since they'd told me. I left about the point they started talking with his parents about kidnapping the happy couple.

The church in which the double wedding was situated, was terribly imposing, and as we landed, finding a space to do so wasn't hard. A blast of heat vision cleared the ground rapidly enough. Clark glared at her as we landed, but Freckles convinced him to step off. I have yet to figure out how, or why, but the cat seems to be able to do damage to anything he wants to, irregardless if it's invincible or not. I slipped my sword belt on, and only rattled slightly as we walked into the church.

Flash and Dancer, which caused quite a bit of snickering among some of the members of the league, had decided to take it slow. This also caused quite a bit of snickering, though most where they couldn't hear it. He was actively making the attempt to romance her, though he continually flubbed. Ah well, we can't all be suave and debonair. Like me. Where would all the fun be then?

J'onn saving his family, was a turn of events, no one on earth had expected, and it was something none of us begrudged him. Booster had offered to do the same for the rest of us, but no one to my knowledge took him up on the offer. His wife and son were, without a doubt the most interesting people I'd met in a very long time. His daughter, was... entertaining to say the least. Most of the news media, including Perry White, Clark and Lois boss, James Olsen, and Lana Lang, one of Clarks old flames, were in attendance. Why she was here, I wasn't sure, but decided it wasn't my business.

Green Arrow and Black Canary, had worked through some rather entertaining differences. Some nights, the most interesting thing to do, was grab a bowl of popcorn, and watch them battle back and forth through the watch tower. It only occasionally erupted into a fist fight, though she always came out on top, figuratively, as well as literally. I couldn't help but tease Arrow about it. He responded with one comment. "That's not the only time she comes out on top." He told me with a grin. It was something else I had decided against pursuing.

Dr. Light and Fire stood in the back of the room leaning against the wall and each other. They had discovered somethings they had in common, that had little to do with crimefighting, and everything to do with fighting emotions. Ice, the third member of their group, appeared with drinks. Not every member of the league was entirely comfortable with the relationship the three had, but some of us stood up for them. In honesty, they could do so for themselves, but if they weren't around, then some one always stepped in.

John and Bruce stood near the altar, conversing lightly with J'onn, and Steel, who had forgone his armor, but retained his helmet. Not far away, stood three arrivals to the party, that shocked most of the people there, including Kara. Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Poison Ivy smiled and waved as we approached. Right now, most people would have tightened their grip on Kara. I knew that would only result in pain for me, so I loosened my grip instead. She remained calm though.

"Hello Lex. Mr. Savage, Mrs. Ivy." She greeted politely.

"Ah, but it will soon be Mrs. Savage." Vandal replied, touching his lips to Ivy's forehead. I concealed the smile I felt when I saw Lex silently mock gag. Savage seemed to know it, and stomped on his foot. He bit off a yelp. I smiled. At that moment, a gong ringing deep inside the church, tolled the hour, and signaled it was time for the start of the ceremony. Kara took up her postion, and I moved to mine. I was just behind, and to the right of the preacher, head bowed. Everyone knew I would be, what I didn't mention, was that it was because I would be humming a funeral dirge, very quietly. Beyond that, I did in fact have something to contribute to the ceremony. The two brides approached the altar in exact unison, even holding the bouquet's identically. The wedding proceeded normally, up to the vows. They had been specifically written for these four.

"I swear to love, honor, protect, and defend with even my life. To rise to any challenge, and follow you through the very gates of hell, if need be." The girls repeated the vows. Now it was my turn. They'd both agreed to it long before hand, and knew what to do. They each raised a hand. The girls the left, the guys the right. I pulled from my armor, to long slender blades. I lay one between each pair of palms, and then wrapped a piece of blue cord around them.

"In shared pain, and intermingling of blood comes knowledge, and understanding, thus it is said, thus it is." I reached down and pulled the blades free. There was a collective yelp of pain and blood hit the floor. I lifted my hands again, and the two blades shattered. I reached, and took each pair of hands in one of mine, and spoke. "Courage into healing. Knowledge into healing. Life into healing. My powers to healing." Every person there, could see the energy dancing around me, as it flowed down my arms, to seal the wounds, and dispersed the cords. I let go, and stepped away to the side. Four hands lifted into the air and four scars glowed faintly, then they turned back to the minister.

"Then, by the powers invested in me, by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. And husband and wife. You my kiss the brides." And they did. Boy did they. A number of bets started up involving when they'd finish. I won, my premonition powers coming through finally. After they had finished, the reception began, and we passed out the drinks. One of my favorite things, about this place, Gotham, is that the minimum age for liqour, is eighteen. It was a good thing I got fairly drunk, fairly quickly. Diana's mother showed, shortly after the wedding.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She snarled. Diana fixed her with a gaze, that would have killed most men, and a fair number of women. He mother stared right back, unflinching. No one was sure how she managed it, they were all flinching, and most of them were behind her.

"I was banished, remember?" She pointed out, deadly calm. "Returning on pain of death, remember? I couldn't tell you."

"You know the way around that." He mother replied, waving her hand. "Just a nice little fight, and all is forgiven."

"I won't fight my sisters." Diana proclaimed. "And I won't let anyone do it for me."

"You need to take your nobility, and put it on a shelf dear lady." Adam commented, as he walked up, wobbling side to side a bit. Kara followed him, though it was hard to tell if it was help him, or keep him upright. "Any number of people here, would gladly do it for you." He swept his glass around to indicate the rest of the league, and various others. The sudden movement almost sent him to the ground, but Kara caught him. "Thank you my sweet."

"You're welcome." Came the reply.

"Is he drunk?" Diana's mother asked quietly.

"As a skunk." Adam replied happily, taking another swig.

"Are you willing to let him take the challenge on your behalf?" She asked. Diana sighed.

"Will anyone else take up the challenge instead?" She asked. The resounding silence answered her. So did Adam.

"I shall!" He sputtered, and raised his arm in the air. He almost fell again.

"Then he may." Diana replied. "Should we wait until he's sober?" She asked. Kara answered this time.

"Probably not a good idea." She grinned. "Otherwise he might forget he accepted the challenge."

"Never!" He replied. "You'll never stop me, you cheese-eating monkey farts!" He yelled the last at the top of his lungs. Diana's mother leaned over.

"I don't like taking advantage of him like this." Diana opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off.

"But I like it when beautiful women take advantage of me." He replied, and toppled to the ground. "But, all I can see at the moment, are pink elephants." Kara laughed.

"Don't worry, I have absolute faith in him." She grinned, hefting him on her shoulder. A comment drifted in from the audience.

"Sure, what more sobering sight is there, than a raging Amazon trying to kill you?" The voice asked. Another voice replied.

"Two raging Amazon's trying to kill you?" Laughter broke out.

An hour later, still drunk, I found myself standing in the corner of a ring, with the biggest woman I had ever seen, facing me from the opposing corner. She smiled. I smiled back nervously, and turned to Kara, floating beside me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked curiously.

"Stay alive for ten minutes. Or put her to the mat three times. Win, and Diana can return home." She informed me politely.

"Ah, no challenge. I'll tell her a story." I turned back, and saw the flag drop. She charged me. I didn't really have a plan, so I charged her. At the last moment, I leapt, and rolled between her legs, delivering a powerful kick right where it counted. Naturally, this worked better with a man, but she stumbled, and then came back at me. The round house kick she delivered was unexpected, and I found myself face down in the mud. Instinct told me move, or become pulp, so I rolled away. A moment later, she slammed into the ground where I was. There was enough force to pulp me. I twisted, and kicked out, slamming both feet into her back. There was a sharp crack of bone, and I realized it was my leg, when I couldn't get up. The alcohol was still deadening the pain. Luckily, I could still fly, I levitated up into the the air, and swept side to side away from her blows. She lunged into the air, and swung her arms out to wrap me up, and crush me. I dropped under, and kicked up, catching her in the stomach. She flipped over and slammed into the ground. She was about to rise up, and rip my heart out, when a whistle sounded.

"The challenge is complete." Diana intoned.

"Welcome then back into the fold." Her mother replied. They hugged. The woman that was trying to kill me just a moment earlier, helped me stand until Kara could. The drinking began again, though I started eating everything I could lay hands on. Healing bone took a lot of energy.


	15. Chapter 15

"I just don't believe it." Flash muttered. Dancer looked crossways at him.

"Believe what?" She asked. He pointed to a small flower shop. Ivy stood behind the counter, and was selling a bouquet to a customer.

"That, I want to see if she's really gone straight." They enetered the shop slowly. Ivy simply smiled.

"Hello, what can I do for you? The superhero discount?" She asked, with nothing more than curiousity. "We have a special on crocus this week."

"A dozen long stem roses please." Flash replied with a slight smile. Dancer slapped him.

"Stop that." She said, and he knew exactly what she meant. Ivy returned a moment later, with a pot, with a bush, containing a dozen roses. He smiled, and paid for it, then presented it to Dancer. Savage stepped out of the back room.

"Dear? Have those orchids come in yet?" He asked. She shook her head. "Thank you." He vanished again.

As they walked out, Flash glanced at Dancer. "Amazing they went straight."

"They always were." She replied.

---

"So, how does it feel?" John asked Shayera.

"What?" She replied.

"To be married to the luckiest man on earth?" He clarified.

"I thought I was married to you, not Bruce." She grinned.

"Hey!" He commented. "Are you going to let her talk to your father like that." He said to the child growing under her heart. She gasped.

"It just kicked me." She replied. She grabbed his hand, and he could easily feel the kicks.

"Ah, I see now. He's either going to be a soccer player, or a kickboxer." He laughed.

"Yes, she might be." Shayera grinned. "Or she might be a great warrior."

"With parents like us? How could she not be." He replied, and kissed her. She kissed him back.

---

"Lois, please, pick a date. If you don't my parents are going to kill me." Clark pleaded.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Because they can't get to you, without going through me." He replied.

"So? You're invincible." She pointed out.

"So, I want to marry you. And fast. If nothing else, I have a plan B." He smiled.

"Alright, what's plan B?" She asked.

"This." They vanished, and reappeared in Las Vegas. He vanished again, and returned a moment later with his parents. He disappeared, and returned with her parents. "Now, we're going to get married, so we can plan the wedding without this distraction." Lois stared and shrugged.

"Alright." She said.

---

"So much for you changing." Diana sighed.

"Master Bruce never changes unless he has to. Don't worry my dear, if anyone can change him, I know for a fact you can." Alfred smiled.

"Thank you Alfred." She smiled.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Wayne." He smiled, and walked away. Diana sighed again. He still insisted on calling her that, despite her attempts to convince him to do otherwise. She'd finally given up.

"See? I'm not the only one that never changes." Bruce teased.

"I should have let your jaw stay broken for that comment." She replied, laughing. "Ah, well, then I wouldn't be able to do this." And she kissed him.

---

"I feel left out." Kara mentioned. We were sitting on the roof of our house, watching the sunrise. I leaned over and kissed her. "That's not what I meant."

I stared silently, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Even Green Arrow is going to be a parent, and Booster Gold. I haven't got a chance in hell of getting pregnant, and I'm pissed." She replied. I stared a moment, and then burst out laughing, rolling around the roof. She glared at me. "What is so funny?" She hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Did you ever consider asking me, if I could do it or not?" I queried. She glared at me.

"No." She replied.

"Magic, my dear lady. It can do many wonderous things. Creation is the soul of magic. A bit of genetic manipulation, is all that is required, to make us compatible." I continued to laugh as she blushed.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I rolled over, and slid an arm under her shoulders.

"Don't you know? I'm always serious." I replied, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and nature took it's course.

---

"I can't believe this." Arrow said.

"Believe what?" Booster asked.

"The prices for this baby stuff." Arrow commented, waving an ad in the air.

"Why do you think I came back to the past? If you think this is expensive now, consider what it will be in 30 years." Booster pointed out.

"I really wish I'd gone to medical school, instead of becoming a physicist." Boosters Fiancee commented as she walked in. Black Canary, still at the girlfriend stage, laughed.

"I agree with you there." She grinned. "I do have the urge to kill the man that did this to me."

"Me too, thankfully, we love them." Dr. Simmons smiled.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Canary asked, laughing.

---

In what might be considered the middle of the universe, a long black rod pulsed, just once, softly.

The end.


End file.
